Moon, Earth, Sun
by Roullete Noa
Summary: Ia adalah matahari dan kaulah sang bumi. Sementara aku hanyalah bulan yang harus meminjam sinarnya agar kau dapat melihatku./Teruntuk engkau yang sedang berdiri di ambang keputusasaanku./Dari aku, sang pemuja yang namanya tak pernah terukir di hatimu./Special for Kiki kim/Warning inside/Chap 4 update
1. Broken

**.**

 **Moon, Earth, Sun**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :** Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya hanya meminjam karakternya tanpa mengambil keuntungan apapun.

 **Rate :** T

 **Warning :** AU, OoC, typo(s), misstypo(s), & many more.

 **Enjoy!**

 **.** **.**

"Jidat." Sebuah kepala pirang melongok dari balik ruangan. Ia tersenyum lebar hingga ujung matanya berkerut. "Tolong, ya."

Sakura pura-pura merengut. Lalu dengan jempol kiri teracung, ia mengambil beberapa map biru dari tangan wanita berambut kuning yang tengah berdiri dengan alis terangkat dan senyum menggoda. Ino—sang _Deputy Manager_ yang bersikeras agar dirinya dipanggil _Miss_ _Barbie_ oleh Sakura—menyerahkan map itu dengan sorot mata jenaka.

"Rajin-rajinlah bekerja, Anak baru."

Nada suara itu membuat Sakura cuma bisa membalas dengan dengusan kecil. Yamanaka Ino, senior semasa sekolah dulu. Gadis cantik itu cukup dekat dengannya bahkan sebelum mereka berdua dipertemukan kembali dalam kantor yang sama. Berawal dari keterlibatan keduanya di pameran seni kemudian berlanjut menjadi sahabat sepermainan. Hubungan mereka bertahan selama beberapa tahun dan akhirnya harus terpisah saat Sakura memutuskan untuk mengambil beasiswa dan melanjutkan pendidikannya ke Aberdeen. Cukup menguntungkan sebenarnya—sebagai seseorang yang masih berstatus sebagai _trainer_ dan ditempatkan ke divisi di mana teman akrab mejadi atasan sendiri. Tentu saja dengan mengabaikan sikap menyebalkan Ino yang kerap menyuruhnya ke sana kemari dengan wajah cengengesan.

Gadis itu menyusuri bangunan megah MUC _Corporation_ dengan langkah tergesa-gesa. Bergabung di sebuah perusahaan multinasional seperti ini membutuhkan kinerja yang tidak main-main. Bisa bergosip sambil menikmati secangkir _latte_ dengan santai saat jam kerja dan tak kena damprat _supervisor_ merupakan mitos di tempat ini. Mereka semua pekerja keras. Pemburu dolar—dimana waktu adalah segalanya. Dan sebagai junior, ia cukup tahu diri untuk tidak mengundang teguran sekecil apapun dari atasan.

Suara gesekan sepatu berhak miliknya semakin beradu dengan lantai keramik yang dipijaknya—tanda ia terburu-buru. Ia melirik arloji dengan nafas memburu. Berkas ini harus segera sampai sebelum _meeting_ dimulai setengah jam lagi ke meja kerja milik Morino- _san_ , _manager_ divisi lima yang galaknya luar biasa. Ia terus melangkah dengan bibir sesekali tersungging paksa pada karyawan yang tampak mondar-mandir keluar masuk ruangan. Beberapa saat kemudian ia pun sampai ke depan ruangan yang ia tuju _._ Tangannya baru saja akan meraih gagang pintu saat sebuah suara di belakangnya membuatnya serta merta berbalik.

"Itu dari Yamanaka?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Ya, Hatake- _san._ "

Ponsel pria berambut silver itu tiba-tiba berbunyi. Ia berdecak kesal, mengangkat tangannya pada Sakura—memberi kode agar gadis itu tidak beranjak pergi—sebelum menerima panggilan tersebut. "Aku segera ke sana." Ada sedikit nada jengkel di suaranya yang datar. Ia lalu menyentuh-nyentuh layar ponselnya dengan mimik serius sambil menggumam. Entah apa yang ia gumamkan, Sakura sesungguhnya tak peduli. Ia lebih khawatir pada Morino Ibiki yang akan segera memotong lehernya jika map ini tak segera hadir di depan hidung _manager_ itu.

"Maaf, Hatake- _san_..."

Kakashi menoleh dan memasukkan ponsel ke saku celana hitamnya. Sakura mendesah pelan. Ia yakin pria itu baru sadar ada seorang gadis malang yang sedari tadi menunggunya seperti orang dungu.

"Aku harus menyerahkan ini pada Morino- _san_ dan— _"_

Kakashi langsung berbalik, berjalan pergi begitu saja, seolah kalimat yang Sakura ucapkan tadi hanya berhembus dan hilang menjadi partikel yang ditiup angin tanpa sempat hinggap di kuping Kakashi.

Sakura terdiam. Dongkol bukan main. Benar-benar orang ini... Apa ia dianggap patung? Jika bukan karena Kakashi menjabat posisi yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya, ia mungkin akan menjewer kupingnya dan mengomel langsung tepat di depan wajahnya.

Tak disangka pria itu tiba-tiba menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Dengan kening berkerut heran ia berkata, "Tunggu apa?" tanyanya. "Ibiki ada di ruang rapat. Yamanaka mengutusmu untuk ikut _meeting_ kan?"

Mata gadis itu membulat sempurna. Tak berapa lama ia pun kembali mendesah seiring dengan langkah kakinya yang bergerak cepat mengikuti Kakashi menuju pertemuan. Dasar Ino pemalas...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura membereskan lembaran-lembaran kertas yang ada di hadapannya dengan jantung berdebar. Entah ia harus marah atau berterima kasih kepada Ino karena sudah menyeretnya ke pertemuan ini. Sepanjang _meeting_ berlangsung, ia harus berusaha mati-matian membagi konsentrasinya antara presentasi Kakashi atau sesosok pria dengan setelan abu-abu yang duduk di depan sana dengan gayanya yang berwibawa. Ia menggigit bibir. Mata kelam itu... Dalam waktu sekejap saja, ia merasa sorot tajam itu menusuknya, berusaha mengulitinya hingga lapisan terdalam. Ia bahkan tak bisa menghitung berapa kali sudah pandangan mereka berdua beradu. Dan di saat mata mereka bertemu, sosok itu lalu membuang muka. Kembali tenggelam dalam suasana pertemuan, seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Memang tak terjadi apa-apa. Mungkin... Setidaknya bagi pria itu. Tapi untuk Sakura?

Gadis itu masih sibuk mengatur semua catatan yang berserak di atas meja dengan wajah menunduk. Rambut panjangnya yang terurai jatuh hingga menutupi sisi wajahnya sengaja ia biarkan. Paling tidak, hal itu dapat meminimalisir rasa canggung yang ia rasakan karena tatapan meneliti yang ditujukan padanya. Ia tidak mengada-ada. Pria itu kini berdiri bersama Kakashi dan petinggi lainnya—berbicara, namun pandangannya sering mengarah ke dirinya.

Uchiha Sasuke. Ia mengeja nama itu dalam hati. Beberapa hari yang lalu, saat ia sendirian di lobi, menunggu lift, suara bariton itu tiba-tiba menyapanya.

" _Hinata's little sister?"_

Satu pertanyaan dengan senyuman, yang walaupun amat tipis, namun mampu membuat detak jantung Sakura meningkat dua kali lipat lebih cepat. Ia mengagumi pria itu. Sungguh. Bukan karena fisiknya yang rupawan atau karena koceknya yang dalam. Sakura yakin bukan karena hal-hal klise semacam itu. Melainkan karena pria itu mampu bersanding dengan ayahnya sebagai pria yang paling ia kagumi. Hebat bukan? Dan Sakura tidak tahu mengapa itu bisa terjadi.

Dan Hinata. Oh... jangan lupakan dia. Kakak perempuan yang sangat ia hormati. Cantik, lembut, pintar, keibuan, dewasa, dan Sakura merasa ia kebalikan dari itu semua. Semua orang menyukai Hinata. Semua orang membicarakan Hinata. Dan ia bangga—meskipun hanya dikenali sebagai _adik Hinata_. Kakaknya ibarat mentari. Sedangkan ia seperti bulan, harus meminjam sinarnya hanya agar orang lain dapat melihatnya. Tak mengapa.

Mungkin begitu pula dengan Sasuke.

Dan kenapa ada rasa sesak saat batinnya memikirkan itu?

Sebuah sentuhan lembut di bahunya praktis membuat lamunannya bubar jalan. Rei Gaara kini berdiri di hadapannya dengan ujung bibir sedikit terangkat. Tangannya lalu terulur, mengambil alih kertas-kertas yang ada di genggaman Sakura. "Biar kubawakan."

Sakura tertawa pelan. Boleh saja Gaara terlihat stoik, cenderung dingin malah. Tapi urusan kepedulian, jangan ditanya. Dirinyalah peraih _trophy_ nomor satu. Tubuh menjulang dengan kulit pucat dan surai merahnya yang halus dengan model agak berantakan membuat Gaara menjadi anak baru yang paling banyak ditaksir oleh senior wanita lain. Matsuri, gadis mungil dari divisi empat bahkan memberi pernyataan terang-terangan tentang kecemburuannya pada Sakura. Pemuda ini sama juniornya dengan dirinya di kantor ini. Mereka sama-sama sibuk. Sama-sama banyak kerjaan. Bedanya, Gaara akan tetap mendatanginya, di manapun juga, jika waktu makan siang telah tiba. Dan mereka berdua—kadang bersama Ino—akan beristirahat sembari mengisi perut dan bercengkrama, melupakan rutinitas sejenak. Sahabatnya ini benar-benar tahu cara membuatnya tersenyum.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke mengamati sepasang manusia di ujung sana dengan kening berkerut. Ia baru saja akan menghampiri gadis itu jika saja sosok berambut merah darah tersebut tak mendahuluinya. Ia mengurungkan niat. Ia hanya ingin bicara... Ralat. Ia ingin bertanya.

"Sasuke, bulan depan jadi atau tidak?"

Sunyi.

"Sasuke?"

"..."

Karena tak kunjung mendapat jawaban, Kakashi yang tadinya sibuk mencermati laporan di tangannya pun mau tak mau mengangkat kepala, melirik pria itu sekilas lalu mengikuti arah pandangnya dan mendapati Sakura dan Gaara tengah mengobrol sambil tertawa lalu keduanya beranjak meninggalkan ruangan.

Kakashi menautkan alis.

"Ada apa dengan adik Hinata dan temannya?"

Seuntai kalimat itu seolah memencet bel dalam kepalanya. Sasuke langsung memalingkan wajah. Merapikan jas kemudian menenggelamkan satu tangannya ke dalam saku dan bergegas pergi, membiarkan pertanyaan Kakashi berlalu begitu saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ruangan itu telah sepi sejak setengah jam yang lalu, menyisakan dua orang yang masih setia bertahan di meja kerja masing-masing. Seolah berlomba siapa yang lebih dahulu akan tumbang, mereka diam terpaku di depan komputer, sampai akhirnya tinggallah Sakura yang menjadi pemenangnya. Shino, pemuda kalem berkacamata itu pamit dengan anggukan kepala lalu meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian.

Sakura menarik napas panjang dan berat sebelum menghempaskan punggungnya ke kursi. Tangan kanannya memijat pelan batang hidungnya sementara tangan kirinya mengetuk-ngetuk meja. Ia sempat berpikir bahwa lembur merupakan cara efektif untuk mengalihkannya dari hal-hal yang mengganggu pikirannya. Salah besar. Ternyata, pesona Uchiha Sasuke jauh lebih berpengaruh dibanding apapun. Untuk apa memelototi kertas maupun layar berpendar itu, jika otakmu tetap melayang kepadanya.

Semenjak _meeting_ tiga minggu yang lalu, Sakura telah berusaha menepis anggapan bahwa Sasuke menaruh perhatian kepadanya—terlepas karena dia adik Hinata atau bukan. Sakura hanyalah karyawan baru dan demi Tuhan, Sasuke adalah CEO di perusahaan ini. Apa untungnya bagi pria itu untuk terus-menerus menatap dan memandanginya diam-diam. Sangat konyol dan yah—walaupun cukup membuat hatinya senang, namun ia tetap harus realistis dan tahu diri.

Apalagi Ino, dengan kurangajarnya mendukung teori tersebut.

"Aku juga merasa seperti itu," katanya suatu hari. "Ia memperhatikanmu, Sakura."

Gadis pirang itu menyentuh dagu dengan kukunya yang bercat ungu.

"Pasti karena ia belum pernah melihat jidat selebar lapangan bola."

Si _Barbie_ itu pun tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi perut.

Ino sialan.

Setelahnya, ia tak lagi dipusingkan oleh tetek bengek mengenai tingkah polah Sasuke. Ia sudah cukup puas bisa memandangi sang Uchiha dari kejauhan seperti yang ia lakukan sedari dulu. Ia pergi pagi, mengurus berkas, diperintah Ino, makan siang bersama Gaara, membuat laporan, lalu pulang. Ritme kerjanya kembali teratur tanpa ada sesuatu lagi yang mengganjal.

Namun anggapannya ternyata hanya bertahan selama beberapa hari. Hari selanjutnya, Sakura tidak lagi _merasa_ diperhatikan. Namun kini _benar-benar_ diperhatikan. Justru semakin intens. Dan benar saja. Sasuke mulai menyapanya. Esoknya ia mulai menanyakan kabar. Esoknya lagi ia bertanya tentang pekerjaan. Puncaknya, ia mengajak makan siang bersama. Sakura ingat, waktu itu ia senang bukan main hingga nyaris tersedak.

Tak bisa dihindari, Sasuke mulai bertransformasi menjadi sosok yang ia kenal. Perangainya yang menyenangkan tersembunyi di balik wajahnya yang angkuh. Ia tak sediam yang orang-orang bicarakan. Mereka tak pernah kehabisan bahan obrolan. Kondisi keuangan negara, saham, seni, bahkan keluarga. Disitulah Sakura tahu, bahwa Sasuke dan kakaknya, Hinata merupakan alumni dari universitas yang sama di Hamburg. Sasuke bahkan tak keberatan menjadi tutornya, membagi ilmu tentang bisnis atau apapun yang ia tahu.

Perlahan Sakura memejamkan mata dengan telapak tangan menutupi wajah. Dua belas jam di kantor membuat tubuhnya lelah. Kerongkongannya kering dan panas. Ia bahkan tak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia minum. Ia memutuskan untuk mengambil sebotol air mineral di atas meja, namun ketika ia membuka mata, seketika itu juga tubuhnya tersentak dan nyaris terjungkang dari kursi jika tangan itu tak sigap menahan lengannya.

"U-uchiha- _san?_ "

Sasuke menahan tawa seraya membantu menegakkan tubuh gadis itu.

"Maaf mengagetkanmu," tukasnya. "Dan tolong panggil aku dengan nama depanku."

Pria itu berdiri tegap dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dada. "Kenapa belum pulang? Menungguku?" Seringaian kecil tampak di ujung bibir tipisnya.

Wajah Sakura memanas. Ia menggeleng cepat. "Tentu saja tidak. Aku bahkan tidak tahu kau masih di sini."

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan mengusap rambut hitamnya ke belakang. "Ayo. Kuantar kau pulang. Tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu kalau selalu lembur."

Sedetik kemudian, lengannya telah digamit oleh pria itu. Memaksanya dengan halus agar segera bangkit dan mengikuti langkahnya.

Kalau sudah begini, apakah salah jika ia berharap?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Kosta Browne Pinot Noir Sonoma_..." Ia berucap pelan. Jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya mengapit kaki gelas kristal hingga timbul riak kecil di permukaan liquid merah itu. Ia menghela napas sebelum kembali bersuara. "Favoritku..."

Sakura mengangkat wajah dan balik tersenyum. Menyembunyikan raut wajah 'aku tak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan' pada pria di hadapannya. Ia tak bisa berkomentar banyak karena ia bukan penggemar Kosta Pinot? Browne? Apalah namanya itu. Jangankan tahu merk, menyicipinya sedikit saja tak ada minat sama sekali. Terlebih lagi ia tak sudi menghamburkan puluhan ribu yen hanya untuk membayar minuman mahal semacam ini. Ya, sebut saja ia wanita pelosok yang terdampar di sebuah restoran mewah dengan pelayan berseragam dan berpenampilan klimis yang selalu membungkuk hormat padanya. Sasuke yang membawanya ke mari.

Sakura masih bergelut dengan berkas berisi angka laporan bersama Ino, saat Sasuke mendatanginya ke ruangan kerja. Mereka berbincang sesaat dan ketika ia menyebut soal Hinata yang akan pulang dari luar negeri, Sasuke langsung menawarkan untuk _dinner_ bersama—Sasuke, Sakura, dan Hinata—dengan alasan ingin reuni, menemui sahabat lamanya sekaligus kakak dari teman dekatnya di kantor. Teman dekat? Wajah Sakura memerah waktu itu. Sementara Ino hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala dengan raut simpatik—sesuatu yang sangat jarang gadis pirang itu tunjukkan—sembari bergumam pelan. Gumaman yang sakura tak mengerti apa maksudnya.

" _Kau naif, Sakura."_

"Sakura- _chan_!" terdengar pekikan dari belakang.

Mereka berdua terkejut, tetapi Sasukelah yang menoleh paling cepat. Dengan senyum lebar ia berdiri menyambut kedatangan Hinata. Gadis lembut itu memeluk Sakura terlebih dahulu dengan erat, setelah itu pandangannya beralih ke arah pria itu.

Ia tertawa hangat. "Sasuke, lama tak berjumpa. Apa kabar?"

"Aku baik-baik saja." Entah hanya perasaan Sakura atau bukan, ia merasa sorot mata pria itu melembut saat menatap kakaknya. "Aku senang bertemu denganmu lagi." Ia menggeser sebuah kursi berornamen lotus emas di sampingnya dan mempersilahkan Hinata untuk duduk.

" _Darjeeling tea_?" tawar Sasuke pada Hinata. "Dengan satu sendok gula? Itu masih kesukaanmu, kan?"

"Dari mana kau tahu? Dasar." Hinata terkekeh. Sebelah tangannya menyelipkan helai rambut biru gelapnya ke belakang telinga. "Aku senang kau bekerja pada Sasuke, Sakura- _chan._ " Ia menatap adiknya dengan penuh sayang. "Dia sangat baik."

Sakura mengangguk setuju sambil melirik Sasuke. Pria itu terlihat senang. Tidak. Ia bahagia. Benar-benar bahagia. Terlebih saat Sasuke dan kakaknya memulai perbincangan serius. Mereka tertawa bersama. Mengenang saat-saat di kampus beberapa tahun silam. Dan Sakura hanya mampu menatap mereka sambil sesekali mengangguk atau berkata 'ya' jika diperlukan. Selebihnya, ia cuma bertugas menjadi pendengar. Seolah ada dinding transparan yang memisahkan mereka—Ia tahu dirinya sama sekali tidak bisa masuk ke dalam sana. Gadis beriris hijau itu menghela napas. Menunduk menatap motif taplak meja di depannya. Seharusnya ia sadar diri, ia hanya akan menjadi penganggu. Sakura menatap Sasuke sekali lagi. Mata yang biasanya gelap itu kini berbinar, seperti ada cahaya yang melingkupinya. Ia menggigit bibir lalu memalingkan wajah. Tempatnya bukan di sini.

"Sebenarnya aku pulang untuk menyampaikan sesuatu pada adikku." Akhirnya takdir mengasihani gadis patung ini. Sakura menoleh, menunggu kakaknya melanjutkan.

"Sakura- _chan_ , aku sudah tunangan."

Sakura terkesiap lalu dengan cepat memeluk kencang tubuh gadis itu hingga limbung. Ia tak percaya mendengar kabar bahagia secepat ini. Ia nyaris tertawa bahagia namun luntur seketika saat menangkap perubahan di raut wajah Sasuke. Rahangnya sedikit mengatup dan tangannya menggenggam serbet berwarna kuning gading itu dengan erat. Walaupun ia bisa mengelabui Hinata dengan seulas senyum paksa yang terpatri di bibirnya, Sakura tahu pasti bahwa Sasuke... Marah?

Perasaan sesak tiba-tiba menelusup ke dada Sakura.

"Oh, ya?" Ada hela napas terselip di kalimat pria itu "Dengan siapa?"

"Uzumaki Naruto. Teman kuliah dulu. Ingat?"

Sasuke mengangguk kecil, kemudian meraih gelas dan menyesap minumannya sedikit demi sedikit.

Hening sesaat.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Sasuke?"

Sasuke menatap kosong bunga di hadapannya sembari terus menyesap wine-nya perlahan. Ada jeda sejenak sebelum ia meletakkan gelas kaca itu. Ia menyeringai. Cenderung sinis.

"Adikmu belum bilang padamu, kalau aku dekat dengannya?"

Tangan Sakura tiba-tiba digenggam—disambut dengan pekikan tertahan dari Hinata. Kakak polosnya itu lalu tersenyum lebar dan mengucap kata-kata selamat yang tak lagi bisa dipahami Sakura. Ia terkejut. Sesak yang ia rasakan kian menghimpit saat melihat wajah Sasuke. Dingin. Keruh. Sakit. Ia meremas rok hitamnya dengan kencang.

" _Apakah kau melakukan ini semua hanya untuk membuatnya cemburu, Sasuke?"_

Ia tersenyum getir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

Author's note :

Terima kasih kepada BTS-Butterfly, BAP-Blind, Adele-Hello, One Ok Rock-Heartache, & Daughtry-September, yang telah membantu author pemalas ini untuk mengumpulkan mood menyelesaikan fic yang (maunya sih) bergenre drama/hurt-comfort ini. Maaf kalo alurnya berantakan dan kurang nge-feel.

Fic ini spesial buat Kiki kim. Idenya dari dese. Saya hanya bertugas untuk membuatkan cerita plus ngobrak-ngabrik idenya. Sorry ya makk. Jgn lupa baca doa dulu sebelum nge-baca ini. Takutnya semaput T_T

Akhir kata,

Mind to review?


	2. Confession

**.**

 **Moon, Earth, Sun**

 **.**

 **Thanks to :**

Guest1, Guest2, Jamurlumutan462, Nox Atreider, Ghana, dianarndraha, Mulberry Redblack, Kura cakun, Daun Momiji 2, Ayuyu, Forehead Poke, luchaaai, hana khoirunnisa.33, suket alang alang, pinktomato, Bungkus Permen, wowwoh geegee, Niwa-chann, Kiki kim, pecinta ff unyu, Guest3, Misa safitri3, Aurin, kyuaiioe, Jessica d little angel, Nadine L, iya baka-san, chrysant lie, evjnrs, Hitsugaya55, Now, uchihaliaharuno, embunadja, kHaLerie Hikari, Guest4, zeedezly clalucindtha, ai uchiharunochan, ayyu annisa 1, AVA, Bang Kise Ganteng, SehunKaiShipper, aitara fuyuharu1, Neerval-Li, Guest5, Tisha, respitasari, Mitsuo Miharu, Uchiha Jidat, Adora13, Liu, sakura uchiha stivani.

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :** Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya hanya meminjam karakternya tanpa mengambil keuntungan apapun.

 **Rate :** T

 **Warning :** AU, OoC, typo(s), misstypo(s), slight sasuhina, slight gaasaku, & many more.

 **Enjoy!**

 **..**

Entah berapa lama mereka saling diam. Lagu Ed Sheeran, John Legend, dan Sam Smith mengalun tanpa jeda dari siaran radio yang terputar begitu saja saat pria ini menyalakan mobilnya. Dan mengapa semua lagu cinta? Kebetulan pahit yang tak disengaja. Seolah takdir pun ingin menertawainya. Sakura membuang pandangan ke arah jendela. Mengamati objek apapun di luar sana. Apa saja. Asal bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pria di sebelahnya. Ia membisu bukan karena ingin. Ia hanya tak mampu lagi menjelaskan apa yang ia rasa saat ini. Kecewa. Mungkin lebih dari itu. Pikirannya melayang pada kejadian di restoran sejam yang lalu. Sikap Sasuke ketika bertemu Hinata. Responnya ketika mendengar kabar Hinata akan menikah. Dan kebohongannya di depan Hinata. Pria itu melibatkan Sakura dalam sandiwaranya yang menyakitkan. Sangat menyakitkan karena gadis itu tak bisa membantah. Hatinya terlalu perih bahkan hanya untuk sekedar bicara. Sakura sadar bahwa Sasuke pun merasakan sakit yang sama. Tapi tidakkah ia sadar bahwa ia juga telah menyakiti seseorang?

"Langsung pulang?"

Suara itu membuatnya mengangguk pelan tanpa menoleh. Ia lebih memilih pulang sendirian jika saja Hinata tak memaksanya masuk ke mobil Sasuke dengan alasan bahwa seorang pria harus bertanggung jawab untuk mengantar pulang wanitanya. Sasuke manut dan Sakura hanya bisa menurut. Ia bisa apa?

"Temani aku sebentar."

"Ke mana?" Mau tak mau ia akhirnya menatap Sasuke dengan sorot mata bertanya.

Pria itu tak menjawab. Dan mungkin tak berniat untuk menjawab. Nyanyian Sam terdengar jelas di udara.

 _...And it's hard, the days just seem so dark_ _._ _The moon and the stars are nothing without you_ _..._

Sakura kembali berpaling. Memandangi terangnya lampu jalan yang terbias di wajahnya yang sendu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ia selalu duduk di tempat yang sama. Meja putih bulat dengan dua kursi yang terletak tepat di sudut dan berdampingan langsung dengan kaca pembatas yang tebal dan transparan. Bar _outdoor_ yang berada di lantai 34 sebuah gedung hotel ini adalah tempat pelariannya saat sedang gelisah. Beratapkan langit dengan pemandangan kota dari ketinggian selalu mampu membuatnya tenang. Bedanya, ia sekarang mengajak seorang gadis. Tidak sendirian seperti yang sudah-sudah. Pertama kali mengenal gadis ini, sasuke benar-benar menyukai sifat polos dan cerianya. Mereka tertawa-tawa, berbagi pikiran, tanpa peduli jenjang jabatan di antara mereka. Ia dan Sakura adalah teman. Sakura membuatnya nyaman. Fakta yang tak bisa ditawar. Dan kombinasi antara Sakura dan tempat ini diharapkan mampu menghilangkan pikirannya yang berkabut.

Sasuke memikirkan Hinata. Sahabat wanita di masa lalu yang masih betah bercokol di hatinya. Bertahun-tahun memendam perasaan walau tak pernah lagi bertemu. Sampai akhirnya adik wanita itu datang dan bekerja di kantor yang ia pimpin. Pintu harapannya serasa terbuka lebar saat Kakashi memberi tahu bahwa gadis bernetra hijau itu merupakan adik perempuan Hinata. Sasuke kemudian mencoba akrab dengannya untuk mencari informasi tentang wanita pujaannya, dan beginilah jadinya. Hinata ternyata telah bertunangan dengan seorang teman lama, Uzumaki Naruto. Si pirang yang dulunya ia anggap bodoh ternyata sukses mempecundangi dirinya.

Sasuke menatap Sakura ketika seorang pelayan membawakan _champagne_ ke hadapan mereka. Gadis itu tampak tak mempedulikan itu semua. Ia lebih memilih menikmati semilir angin serta pemandangan gedung berkerlap-kerlip yang kontras dengan warna langit yang pekat.

Tangan Sasuke terjulur meraih botol bir lalu menuangkannya di sebuah gelas. "Mau?" tawarnya pada Sakura.

Gadis itu menoleh dan tampak mengernyit. Ia menggeleng pelan membuat rambut merah jambunya bergoyang lembut mengikuti gerak kepalanya.

Sasuke mendesah. "Ini enak." Dalam satu tegukan, minuman itu habis tak bersisa. "Kau harus mencobanya sekali-kali. Bisa menghilangkan stress."

"Stress karena patah hati?"

Telak di sasaran. Sasuke tak menanggapi pertanyaan itu namun dalam benak ia membenarkan. Hatinya memang telah dipatahkan. Benar-benar patah. Sasuke mendengus kasar sebelum jari-jarinya mencengkram botol bir lalu menuangkannya lagi di dalam gelas. Kali ini dalam jumlah yang banyak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura benar-benar menyesal telah berkata seperti itu kepada Sasuke. Sudah bergelas-gelas bir yang ia minum dan pria itu belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan berhenti. Sakura memandanginya dengan sedih. Ia benar-benar kacau sekarang. Gadis itu tak menyangka sama sekali bahwa perasaan Sasuke terlampau dalam untuk kakaknya. Ia menarik napas dan mendongak sejenak karena pelupuk matanya mulai memanas.

"Aku mohon, Sasuke. Cukup..." Ia menahan tangan Sasuke dan mengambil alih gelas berisi minuman yang sedikit lagi akan mencapai bibir pria itu.

Sasuke menghempaskan punggung ke sandaran kursi seraya mengusap wajahnya dengan helaan napas berat. Mata hitam yang biasanya tajam menusuk kini berubah sayu. "Kau tidak tahu rasanya jadi aku."

' _Dan kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya jadi aku.'_

Ucapan itu hanya bisa dijawab Sakura di dalam hati. Ia tak ingin memperkeruh keadaan. Gadis itu kembali menatap Sasuke. Memaksakan seulas senyum serta menggenggam tangan Sasuke yang terletak begitu saja di atas meja, berusaha menenangkan.

"Ternyata dia senang melihatku dengan wanita lain," ujar pria itu sembari memandang lantai.

"Kau benar-benar menyukainya ternyata..." Lirih sekali Sakura berkata.

Ucapan yang lebih menyerupai bisikan itu ternyata masih dapat tertangkap di telinga Sasuke yang menunduk. Ia menggeleng. "Tidak."

Sasuke mengangkat wajah bersamaan dengan pernyataannya yang sontak membuat senyum Sakura luruh seketika.

"Aku mencintainya—"

Perlahan tapi pasti Sakura melepaskan genggamannya di tangan Sasuke. Ia menggigit bibir kuat-kuat.

"—sangat."

Susah payah Sakura berusaha kembali tersenyum meski bibirnya bergetar menahan tangis. Ia meraih gelas Sasuke yang masih terisi, meneguknya sampai habis, kemudian menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya yang tertumpu pada meja. Sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menitikkan air mata di hadapan pria ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura berbaring terlentang di tempat tidur dengan lengan kiri diletakkan di atas dahi untuk menutupi matanya. Kerongkongannya terasa kering dan pahit. Ia tidak ingat lagi bagaimana ia bisa sampai ke apartemennya setelah pulang dari bar tadi malam. Satu-satunya yang ia ingat hanyalah Sasuke—

—beserta pengakuan cintanya yang membuat sesak.

Hinata.

Napasnya tersengal. Baru kali ini hatinya mencelos saat mengingat nama kakaknya sendiri.

Kenyataan bahwa Sasuke mendekati dirinya hanya untuk wanita lain membuatnya tak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Perhatian, kebaikan, dan senyuman itu ternyata bukan untuk dirinya. Sayap fatamorgana yang diberikan Sasuke membuatnya menantang grafitasi, terbang ke atas, hingga akhirnya harus jatuh tersungkur ketika sayap itu dicabut paksa. Sasuke tak pernah menyukainya. Dan ia harus menerima fakta bahwa ia mencintai pria yang mencintai kakaknya.

Ia bangkit untuk duduk dan memeluk bantal dengan pandangan kosong ke arah jendela yang masih tertutup tirai. Berkas cahaya matahari membuat warna putih tirai itu berpendar keemasan. Ia lantas melirik jam dinding dengan malas. Jam sebelas. Bagus. Tak perlu lagi susah-susah menimbang akan pergi ke kantor atau tidak. Lagipula ia belum ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke di tempat kerja. Bertatap muka dengannya hanya akan membuatnya semakin gusar.

Sakura beringsut dan duduk di sisi ranjang, meraih ponsel merah miliknya dari dalam laci. Enam panggilan tak terjawab yang keseluruhannya berasal dari Yamanaka Ino dan sebuah pesan singkat. Dari Gaara.

' **Kau sakit?** **Aku akan menjengukmu secepatnya.'**

Baru saja jemari Sakura akan menyentuh layar ponselnya untuk membalas, suara bel telah lebih dulu berdentang dan menyapa. Gadis itu sontak melompat, bergegas menuju pintu depan setelah sebelumnya membereskan penampilannya yang kacau.

Sesuai dugaan Sakura, tepat di saat pintu terbuka, Gaara langsung menyambutnya dengan bibir tersungging. Sekantung buah-buahan dan satu buah kotak berisi nasi kare yang digenggamnya di tangan kanan langsung disodorkan ke hadapan gadis itu.

"Oleh-oleh untuk orang yang tak bekerja."

Sakura pura-pura cemberut. "Cuma satu hari." Ia melangkah ke samping, mempersilahkan Gaara untuk masuk.

Di sebuah meja makan persegi, mereka berdua duduk berhadapan dan saling diam. Gaara masih asyik menyesap teh hijaunya pelan-pelan. Sementara Sakura masih menyantap suapan demi suapan nasi kare yang hari ini terasa hambar di mulutnya. Gaara memperhatikannya dengan saksama. Awalnya ia mengira, gadis ini jatuh sakit, sakit yang membuatnya tak bisa apa-apa sehingga tak dapat bekerja—mengingat ia adalah orang yang sangat rajin. Namun setelah bertemu dengannya, Gaara tak melihat gejala-gejala sakit atau apapun itu. Ia kelihatan sehat. Kelihatannya... Gaara tetap merasa ada sesuatu yang terjadi padanya. Dan momen makan malamnya bersama Uchiha lah yang ia curigai sebagai pemicu. Baru pada saat Sakura menandaskan makanannya, pemuda itu meletakkan cangkir, melipat tangannya di dada, dan mulai berbicara.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sakura mengangguk tanpa mengangkat wajah. Ia duduk bersandar sambil pura-pura mengaduk minumannya.

Gaara mengetuk-ngetukkan telunjuk. "Bagaimana makan malam bersama kakakmu dan Uchiha- _san_?"

Sesaat, Sakura menahan gerakan tangannya yang hendak mengambil wadah berisi gula dari atas meja. Ia mereguk ludah ketika melihat Gaara menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Menyenangkan." Sakura menyendokkan beberapa sendok gula ke dalam teh lalu menempelkan mulut cangkir di bibirnya—hanya menempelkan. Ia tak benar-benar meminum liquid itu. Apa yang ia lakukan hanya bertujuan untuk menutupi rasa gugupnya di depan Gaara. Ia tak sadar bahwa seluruh gerak-geriknya tak luput dari perhatian pemuda berambut merah itu sedari tadi.

"Benarkah?" Suara Gaara terdengar curiga. Alis tipisnya terangkat memandang Sakura. Gadis itu menghela napas panjang. Ia seharusnya tahu, tak mungkin menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Gaara. Pemuda ini terlalu peka.

Sakura tetap tenang untuk beberapa saat, diam-diam berpikir untuk mengelak lagi, sebelum akhirnya ia menyerah. "Aku hanya..." Ia menautkan jari dan balik menatap Gaara. "Aku hanya ingin meminta pendapatmu tentang sesuatu."

"Silahkan."

Sakura berusaha mengatur napas dan memaksa dirinya untuk bersuara. "Menurutmu... Apa salah kalau seseorang—" Ia tercekat. "—tidak... Tidak ada apa-apa." Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dengan cepat dan mengatupkan bibir. Ia tidak sanggup berkata secara terang-terangan. Meski Gaara adalah sahabatnya, tetap saja ia tidak bisa menceritakan hal seperti ini padanya. Tidak pada siapapun.

"Sakura..." panggil Gaara lembut. Jujur ia khawatir melihat raut wajahnya yang murung—meskipun terlihat jelas ia selalu berusaha menutupinya. "Kita sudah lama berteman."

Kedua mata hijau itu terkunci. Dan Sakura menemukan kesungguhan di dalamnya. Ia menatap gamang pemuda itu. Cukup lama hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk percaya. Ia kembali bercerita. Kali ini dengan versi yang berbeda.

"Ada tiga benda langit yang sedang terjebak kisah yang rumit." Sakura masih melayangkan pandangan ke arah Gaara. Hendak mengetahui reaksinya. Jika Gaara tertawa atau menginterupsi ceritanya, ia akan langsung menutup mulut. Tetapi pemuda itu diam saja. Malah mendengarnya dengan mimik muka serius. Ia melanjutkan.

"Ada matahari, si terang yang menyilaukan. Bumi jatuh cinta padanya karena sinarnya mampu menghadirkan siang." Ujung bibir Sakura terangkat ke atas. Melengkungkan sebuah senyum tipis. "Tapi tiba-tiba matahari berbalik. Bumi menjadi gelap. Ia sedih karena hari telah malam. Saat itulah ia melihat bulan. Satelit kecil yang menyedihkan..." Bibir Sakura yang mencibir membuat Gaara tergelak.

"Bulan jatuh cinta pada bumi. Tapi akhirnya ia sadar bahwa bumi melihatnya karena matahari telah meminjamkan sinarnya pada bulan. Bulan kecewa sampai hatinya mengeluarkan darah. Itulah yang disebut fenomena bulan berdarah."

Gaara menahan tawa. Apakah ini cerita horor? Gadis ini tak pandai mengarang cerita.

"Menurutmu siapa yang salah?" Sakura mencondongkan tubuhnya dengan mata membulat. "Apa bulan harus pindah ke tata surya lain?"

Gaara tersenyum geli. "Tentu saja tak ada yang salah. Itu sudah menjadi takdir mereka." Ia mengangkat bahu.

Bibir dan dahi Sakura kompak berkerut. Jawaban macam apa itu?

"Sakura..." Sorot mata Gaara melembut. "Jika bulan benar-benar mencintai, ia tak akan kecewa. Karena bukan cinta namanya jika masih menuntut pamrih. Itu egois namanya."

Sakura tertegun. "Egois?" gumamnya dengan suara serak.

"Hm." Gaara mengangguk singkat dan menepuk telapak tangan gadis itu dengan pelan. "Tapi bulan tetap istimewa. Kau tahu kenapa?"

Sakura tak menjawab.

Pemuda itu pun tak menunggu jawabannya. Ia menatap lurus ke jendela jiwa Sakura dengan sungguh-sungguh. "Karena di saat hari telah gelap, cuma dia yang rela membagi sinarnya."

Gadis itu terdiam sejenak, lantas tersenyum dengan perasaan lega. Entah mengapa kata-kata Gaara membuatnya sedikit membaik.

"Terima kasih..." Ia berucap seraya mengusap ujung matanya yang tak ia sadari mulai basah.

"Jangan pendam perasaanmu sendirian. Ada aku di sini."

Pikiran Sakura kembali melayang pada Sasuke dan Hinata. Ia menunduk kemudian menggenggam tangan Gaara dengan erat. Detik itu juga, ia menangis sejadi-jadinya di depan seorang pria dan secangkir teh hijau yang mulai dingin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

' _Kau melupakan sesuatu, Sakura. Kau lupa bahwa masih ada bintang yang bersedia menemani bulan ketika malam tiba.'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

Author's note :

Ampun. Cheesy abis T_T. Saya udah usahain buat dengerin lagu mellow buat bikin cerita sedih. Maaf kalau kurang hurt atau malah jadi aneh. Yang di awal-awal itu lirik lagu lay me down-nya om Sam Smith. Soundtrack kali ini disponsori oleh Ed Sheeran-one, Jin-gone, Jessie J-Flashlight, dan lain-lain. Sebenernya mau dibikin agak panjang, tapi emang cocoknya dipotong sampai sini. Soalnya curi-curi waktu jg buat ngetik. Lagi banyak kerjaan T_T Rencananya sih emang mau dibuat ga banyak-banyak chapter.

Oh ya, maapkan karena chap kmarin ga nyantumin warning sasuhinanya. Maap yah :D. Btw, kayaknya ada reviewer yang punya indera ke enam nih *lirik reviewer yang namanya guest4* Gaara emang saya ibaratin jadi bintangnya. Kamu ngintipin sy ngetik ya *dibacok. Trus saya jg suka BAP. Segitu aja mungkin. Makasih buat yg nge-review :D. Maaf akhir-akhir ini belum sempet nge-bales satu-satu. Tapi sy bener-bener menghargai review kalian :)

Untuk chapter depan, dengerin lagu sambaladonya ayu ting ting enak kali, ya? *tarikkk mang~


	3. A Burning Flame Between Us

**.**

* * *

 **Moon, Earth, Sun**

* * *

 **.**

 **Thanks to :**

evjnrs, Bang Kise Ganteng, guest1, achi, embun adja1, Guest2, Hitsugaya55, RyuKun, luchaaai, Slacker Shasha, ayuyu, dukseon, ai uchiharunochan, wowwoh geegee. Naomi, dianarndraha, Jamurlumutan462, Uchiha Jidat, Aika Hiiragi, Misa safitri3, sakura uchiha stivani, iya baka-san, Vic89, SaSaSarada-chan, Shuu-kun, Kiki kim, PIYORIN, aitara fuyuharu1, Tisha, arisahagiwara chan, zeedezly clalucindtha, chrysant lie, adora13, Bungkus Permen, starlightcaster, Kura cakun, Cherry480, nurul can, Guest3

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :** Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya hanya meminjam karakternya tanpa mengambil keuntungan apapun.

 **Rate :** T

 **Warning :** AU, OoC, typo(s), misstypo(s), etc.

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Apa kau ingin mengajaknya bermain api? Baiklah. Ia menyiapkan bara dan kau pemantiknya. Berbaliklah dan hitung sampai tiga. Jika ia terbakar, maka kau akan terbakar bersamanya._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Haruno Sakura baru saja akan kembali bergelut dengan pekerjaannya jika sepasang lengan langsing itu tak merangkulnya dengan erat dari belakang. Ia mendesau. Walau tak menoleh, ia bisa tahu persis siapa pemilik tangan ini. Aroma apel dan bunga lili. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Ino.

"Selamat datang kembali."

Rengkuhan di lehernya semakin erat. "Maaf aku baru pulang." Helaan napas terdengar jelas di samping telinganya. "Aku sudah mendengarnya dari Gaara."

Sakura terdiam cukup lama. Dua minggu yang lalu setelah Gaara menjenguk dirinya di apartemen, pemuda itu sudah memberitahukan bahwa ia dan Ino—perwakilan dari tiap-tiap divisi akan melakukan perjalanan dinas bersama para pimpinan perusahaan ke Bangkok selama beberapa hari. Pasti saat itu Ino berhasil memaksa Gaara untuk menceritakan semuanya. Sebenarnya, ia sama sekali tak bermaksud untuk menyembunyikan apapun dari gadis ini. Sungguh. Mereka selalu bersikap saling terbuka sejak dulu. Tetapi masalah ini berbeda—kalau ini memang pantas disebut masalah. Ia tersenyum kecut.

"Ya. Aku tahu aku bodoh."

Tawa kecil meluncur dari bibir Ino. "Sama. Aku juga sudah tahu dari dulu."

Sakura hanya mengangkat bahu sebagai jawaban dan kembali menyibukkan diri dengan tumpukan berkas di atas meja, membiarkan gadis di belakangnya tetap menggantung seperti bayi. Mengizinkan hening menyisip di antara mereka, meski ia tahu, mata _saphire_ itu terus mengamatinya lekat-lekat. Cukup lama, hingga sebuah kalimat terlontar begitu saja ke telinganya.

"Sasuke sempat menanyakan keadaanmu saat kami di Thailand. Selama dua hari kau tidak masuk kantor, ia juga pernah sekali berkunjung ke sini."

Gerakan Sakura terhenti sesaat, namun ia cepat-cepat mengendalikan diri untuk tidak terlihat gusar. Ada yang bergejolak di dalam sana.

"Oh, ya?" tukasnya pura-pura tak peduli. Tangannya masih sibuk membolak-balik beberapa lembar kertas yang ia genggam.

"Yap," sahut Ino pendek. Sedikit paham, jika Sakura sudah menjawab 'oh, ya' dengan intonasi datar seperti tadi, artinya pembicaraan tersebut sebaiknya berakhir sampai di sini. Ia berdehem sebelum berpindah topik. "Pulang kerja temani aku ke butik, oke? Ada yang ingin kubeli."

"Asal kau melepas cekikanmu dari leherku. Aku bisa mati bahkan sebelum aku sempat menyelesaikan pekerjaanku."

Ia tergelak, mendaratkan sebuah sentilan di jidat Sakura, lalu melepaskan pelukannya.

"Haruno- _san_?"

Sakura memutar kursinya, menoleh ke arah panggilan, diikuti Ino yang langsung mengernyit setelah melihat sosok yang tengah berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Seorang gadis bertubuh mungil dengan rambut putih yang ia tahu bernama Shion, sekretaris sang CEO.

"Ya?"

Shion tersenyum sopan. "Uchiha- _san_ memintamu ke ruangan beliau, sekaligus membawakan file A1 dari divisi dua."

"Filenya ada di ruanganku. Akan kuambilkan dan antarkan segera ke bosmu. Aku masih ada keperluan dengan Haruno."

Shion mengerjap bingung bersamaan dengan satu alis Sakura yang terangkat. Ia melirik kedua gadis tersebut secara bergantian. Sekretaris pendiam itu tampak kikuk karena dipandangi secara selidik oleh Ino. Ya, memang salah satu kelebihan si pirang ini adalah sifat galak dan judes yang sudah terkenal di kalangan karyawan. Tapi, apa ia tak sadar dengan kalimat yang ia ucapkan? Bosmu? Faktanya Sasuke adalah bos mereka semua. Terlepas Ino sedang kesal atau tidak pada pria itu—atau Shion. Ia tak tahu pasti.

"Tapi aku masih harus ke lantai sepuluh dan Uchiha- _san_ menyuruhku untuk—"

"Kau ini sekretaris atau pesuruh?"

" _Miss_ Barbie..." sela Sakura sambil melotot ke arah Ino yang langsung dibalas dengan putaran mata dan gerutuan kecil. "Akan segera kuantarkan, Shion- _san_. Maaf."

"Baiklah. Aku mohon pamit."

Mereka berdua memandangi kepergian gadis itu dalam diam. Hingga sosoknya menghilang, barulah Sakura menyenggol lengan Ino sambil menyeringai.

"Apa?" Ino melipat tangan di dada.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apa aku melewatkan sesuatu?"

"Aku hanya jengkel dia menyuruhmu ke ruangan _Uchiha-san_ —" Mulut Ino bengkok ke samping, berusaha meniru gaya bicara Shion saat menyebut nama Sasuke. Sakura menahan tawa.

"—padahal bisa saja dia mengambil file itu dan langsung mengantarkannya ke sana." Ia memeriksa jam tangan, mukanya tertekuk. "Ini sudah waktunya istirahat."

"Aku yakin bukan cuma tentang itu."

Mendengarnya, membuat wajah Ino semakin masam. "Dia selingkuhan Sai. Baru beberapa bulan putus. Tapi gadis bodoh itu tak tahu."

Bibir Sakura spontan membentuk lingkaran. Pantas saja Ino memperlakukan Shion bak musuh bebuyutan. Mantan, cinta lama, apalagi selingkuhan, sama saja. Mereka sering dianggap sebagai ancaman karena dapat mengintimidasi status wanita dalam suatu hubungan. Apalagi jika bertemu setiap hari di kantor yang sama. Bisa dibayangkan betapa gondoknya ia selama ini. Sakura memang tak pernah mengenal dan bertemu langsung dengan Sai—kekasih Ino yang bekerja di salah satu cabang perusahaan MUC di Korea.

Ia menepuk pundak gadis itu sebelum melangkahkan kaki ke ruangan miliknya untuk mengambil berkas.

"Aku segera kembali. Tunggu aku makan siang."

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke memeriksa dan mengecek sebuah dokumen di tangannya, sementara Sakura duduk kaku di hadapannya—tepat di seberang meja mewah yang terbuat dari bahan kayu mahal dan kaca berkilat—mencoba untuk bersikap santai, tidak memikirkan kejadian tempo hari saat ia pergi berdua bersamanya. Tapi sulit untuk melakukan itu. Dari awal, harusnya ia tahu, akan sulit bekelit dari atmosfer canggung akibat pengakuan Sasuke waktu itu, entah pria itu masih ingat atau tidak.

"Terima kasih," ujarnya sembari melonggarkan simpul dasi. Suaranya terdengar parau dan lelah. Sekali pandang saja, semua orang bisa tahu bahwa Sang Uchiha terlalu memforsir tenaganya untuk bekerja. Akhir-akhir ini, aktifitas perusahaan mereka memang sedikit meningkat—akan ada _meeting_ besar direktur dari beberapa cabang di luar negeri. Sasuke adalah tipe _workaholic_ dan mengapa Sakura mempedulikan itu semua? Persetan dia lelah atau tidak. Sekarang adalah bagaimana caranya agar segera pergi dari ruangannya, jika tak ingin kena omelan Ino karena membuatnya menunggu lama.

"Ya, boleh aku permi—"

"Kau sakit?" Sasuke menatapnya khawatir. Raut wajah itu... Siapapun pasti akan naif jika diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Tidak." Sakura mengulas senyum paksa. "Bolehkah aku pergi sekarang, Uchiha- _san_? Jika tak ada yang anda butuhkan lagi tentu saja."

Ia mengerti, kening Sasuke sedikit berkerut karena panggilan formal yang ia ucapkan. Seharusnya wajar, mengingat hubungan mereka adalah bos dan karyawan. Tapi tidak, jika konteksnya sang bos sendirilah yang meminta bawahannya untuk memanggil dengan nama kecilnya agar terkesan akrab. Hanya saja Sakura terlalu letih cuma untuk berpura-pura mengakrabkan diri kembali pada pria itu. Belum untuk saat ini.

"Kau ingin makan siang?"

"In —Yamanaka- _san_ mengajakku makan siang bersama."

Ia menghela napas. "Hn. Silahkan."

Sakura buru-buru bangkit, membungkuk hormat, lalu melenggang keluar ruangan, mengabaikan tatapan Sasuke yang menusuk punggungnya hingga beku.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau tahu, Jidat. Ada seorang transgender yang naksir Gaara sewaktu kami di Pattaya." Ino susah payah menelan daging asapnya. "Kau harus melihat tubuh seksinya. Sayang sekali aku tak sempat memotret mereka berdua."

Sakura mencolek punggung tangan Gaara. "Cantik?"

Ino menyambar. "Tentu saja cantik. Gaara hampir diperkosa," sahutnya sembari terbahak hingga beberapa pengunjung restoran berpaling ke arah tempat gadis itu duduk. Sakura mendesah. Ia yakin bahwa sebentar lagi mereka bertiga akan dicap sebagai pengganggu ketenteraman para pasangan di malam minggu.

" _Pig_ , diamlah dan makan dengan tenang. Seseorang akan melemparmu dengan pisau jika tak menutup mulut."

"Biarkan saja. Siapa suruh pacaran di dekatku," timpal Ino, suaranya cukup keras untuk didengar oleh para pelayan dan semua orang di sekitarnya. Terbukti dari sepasang muda-mudi yang kini menatap mereka dengan sebal, namun ia tak gentar. Ia menyuapkan sepotong daging lagi ke mulutnya.

Gaara memandangnya dengan geli. "Sepertinya ada yang sedang stres," celetuknya sambil menjulurkan tangan, menyendokkan sup ke mangkok Sakura.

"Beberapa hari lalu dia bertemu saingan."

"Jidat..." Ino berkacak pinggang, mulai mengacung-acungkan sumpit yang ia pegang. "Dia bukan sainganku. Aku ratunya."

"Ya ya. Terserah kau saja, Ratu." Sakura merogoh saku tas, mengambil ponsel yang berdering, kemudian ditempelkannya ke telinga.

"Halo, Sakon. Ada apa?"

Sakon adalah anak pemilik apartemen yang ia tinggali.

" _Ada pria mencurigakan yang dari tadi bolak balik di depan pintumu, Sakura-san. Kuharap kau segera pulang. Aku takut ia berniat mencuri."_

Gadis _pink_ itu mengusap rambutnya dengan malas. Apa lagi ini? Baru saja ia menikmati malam minggunya dengan riang, selalu ada saja kejadian yang mengganggu. Sial.

"Oke, aku segera pulang." Ia memutuskan panggilan tersebut, memasukkan ponsel ke dalam tas, menyeruput ocha pesanannya yang masih mengepulkan uap, berbenah diri, lalu bangkit, berniat pamit pada kedua temannya.

Ino dan Gaara memandangnya heran. "Mau pulang?"

Ia mengangguk. " _Gomen_. Ada urusan. Aku duluan."

"Biar kuantar." Gaara hendak berdiri jika lengannya tak sigap ditahan Sakura. Gadis itu menggeleng.

"Tidak usah. Tolong temani saja Si Ratu menghabiskan malam minggunya yang tragis," candanya dengan mata mengerling jahil.

"Tapi..."

"Gaara, aku tak apa," katanya sambil berlalu pergi, " _Bye_." Ia melambai dari kejauhan.

"Kalau khawatir, susul saja. Aku tak masalah sendirian mengganggu orang pacaran di sini," tawar Ino.

Gaara menyandarkan tubuh, tersenyum singkat, lalu kembali menikmati sup jamurnya dengan hikmat. Tak menyahut.

"Aku pikir dia akan cemburu dengan transgender."

Dahi Gaara berkerut saat iris jadenya bertemu dengan mata Ino yang balik meliriknya penuh arti. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kenapa tidak bilang saja padanya. Tidak usah sok jadi sahabat."

"Lucu sekali," ujarnya datar. Ia mendorong makanannya ke tengah, lantas mendaratkan kedua siku di atas meja. "Aku tak pernah sok menjadi temannya, Ino." Gaara menatap lawan bicaranya sungguh-sungguh.

"Bukankah menyedihkan mengetahui ia menyukai orang lain?" Nada suara Ino berubah serius. Kapan lagi bisa membicarakan ini secara empat mata dengan Gaara. Pemuda itu selalu merespon dengan kalimat ambigu dan candaan jika ditanyai tentang perasaannya terhadap Sakura. Menyebalkan. Tipikal orang yang tak bisa maju. Perlu diberi bahan bakar agar ia mau bergerak.

Gaara memalingkan sedikit kepalanya, melihat ke arah jalan, sebelum kembali menghadap Ino. "Sedikit menyakitkan kurasa," ungkapnya jujur.

"Terus?"

Ada jeda sejenak sebelum ia menjawab. "Bintang tak pernah mengejar bulan. Ia menemani."

"Hah?"

Mata menyipit, jidat mengeriput seperti kacang kenari yang sudah layu, mulut menganga, _fix_ , Ino sama sekali tak paham dan tak bisa menangkap apa maksudnya. Ia tak habis pikir mengapa pembicaraan mereka bisa tiba-tiba sampai ke luar angkasa.

"Hidup ini penuh pilihan, Ino. Salah satu pilihan tersulit adalah memutuskan apakah kita harus menyerah atau berusaha lebih keras." Gaara menahan tawa menyaksikan ekspresi Ino yang semakin absurd. Terserah gadis pirang ini paham atau tidak dengan jawabannya. Ia melanjutkan, "Aku tidak memilih keduanya... Aku memilih menunggu."

Ino mendadak bungkam, meraih segelas _cola_ , meminumnya hingga tandas, lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala prihatin.

"Kau akan menyesal, Gaara..."

Pemuda berambut merah itu hanya diam, kemudian menoleh ke jendela. Ada titik-titik air menempel di kaca bermotif mawar itu. Embun menjadikannya buram. Entah sejak kapan langit menurunkan tangisnya. Alunan musik membuat tetesan hujan tak lagi terdengar. Ia hanya berharap Sakura- _nya_ telah sampai dengan selamat. Embusan napas berat kembali lolos dari bibirnya. Kalimat terakhir Ino terngiang di kepala. Menyesal? Senyumannya berubah miris. Mungkin saja ia akan menyesal. Pasti. Cepat atau lambat perasaan itu akan terus membayang. Tapi paling tidak, ia masih bisa menikmati kebersamaan mereka tanpa harus takut kehilangan...

... meskipun sesak.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Ruang tamu itu tampak lengang. Entah karena hanya ada mereka berdua di tempat ini, atau memang karena ada jarak yang tercipta.

Sakura masih duduk di kursi yang sama, ditemani taburan komik yang makin lama makin banyak, sementara sang tamu terhormat tetap asyik menggumuli secangkir kopi panas dan sepotong _cake_ yang masih utuh, tak tersentuh karena ia tak suka makanan manis. Masing-masing sibuk dengan alam pikirannya sendiri, tanpa ada satupun dari mereka yang tergerak untuk memulai suatu interaksi hangat. Sekalipun mereka tampak nyaman dan tak terganggu, faktanya, kekosongan ini ternyata sukses menciptakan rasa risih luar biasa, terutama bagi Sakura selaku tuan rumah.

Sekali lagi, ia melirik tamunya, mengamati penampilannya malam ini. Kemeja _navy_ berkerah abu-abunya sedikit kusut di bagian lengan dan dada. Sedangkan celana panjang hitam yang ia pakai basah di sisi bawah. Mantel yang ia kenakan tadi disampirkan ke sandaran kursi. Rambutnya tergerai agak berantakan dan lembab dengan beberapa helai terjatuh ke dahi. Berdasarkan keterangan Sakon, pria itu telah berada di sini selama lebih dari satu jam. Ia bolak-balik dari depan pintu apartemen Sakura yang tertutup, berdiri seolah menunggu sesuatu, tak lama ia turun ke bawah (apartemen Sakura berada di lantai tiga), lalu kembali lagi ke depan pintu. Begitu seterusnya hingga Sakura datang dan mempersilahkannya masuk.

Gadis itu mendesah pelan saat melihat beberapa bulir air bening menggantung dari surai hitamnya. Ia pasti sempat terkena hujan atau sengaja mandi hujan. Siapa yang tahu?

Seseorang tolong tampar dirinya karena masih berbelas kasihan—ia tak mau disebut perhatian—pada orang ini.

"Akan kuambilkan handuk."

"Akhirnya..."

Lihat siapa yang bicara sekarang.

Jika orang lain yang mengatakannya, tentu tak akan berpengaruh banyak baginya. Namun entah mengapa, kalimat yang keluar dari mulut seorang Uchiha Sasuke itu kini bertranformasi menjadi suatu sindiran yang mengusik. Biarpun dengan ekspresi seramah apapun, tetap saja itu mengganggu. Sangat menganggu. Mungkin pria ini terserang amnesia serta lupa telah membuat malam minggunya berantakan karena kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba seperti maling.

"Maaf."

Sakura menyerahkan sebuah handuk kecil kepada Sasuke yang langsung dilapkannya pada wajah dan kepalanya.

"Aku yang harusnya meminta maaf karena mengganggu malam minggumu."

Sakura mengambil tempat tepat di depannya. "Tidak apa." _Baguslah kau sadar_.

"Pergi dengan pacar?"

"Teman." _Pacar atau bukan, kenapa kau harus bertanya?_

"Oh."

Dua huruf dan kemudian hening. Sasuke kembali berkutat dengan kopinya dan ia duduk diam seperti patung.

"Sudah makan?" Basa basi. Ia enggan memilih topik yang serius. Terkutuklah dirinya sekarang. Perasaannya sendirilah yang membuat tembok pemisah seperti ini. Antar teman tak seharusnya begini.

"Belum."

Ia menelan ludah, membasahi lehernya yang mendadak gersang. Kira-kira jika ada seseorang yang berkunjung dan berkata bahwa dirinya belum makan, apa yang akan dilakukan? Mengusirnya pulang?

"Mau kumasakkan sesuatu?" _Katakan tidak. Tolong katakan tidak. Katakan kau alergi dengan masakan rumahan._

Sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat. "Kau bisa memasak?" tanyanya ragu, yang diartikan Sakura sebagai peremehan dan pelecehan jati dirinya sebagai perempuan.

Ia menahan diri untuk tidak mendengus di hadapan pria itu. "Kau pikir aku makan _junk food_ setiap hari?" protesnya tak terima.

"Kau bisa makan di restoran. Bukan cepat saji tentu saja."

Ia melipat tangan di depan dada. "Kalau begitu naikkan gaji karyawan magang, Tuan. Supaya aku bisa makan di restoran bintang lima setiap malam."

Terdengar tawa dari balik tangan Sasuke, mulutnya tertutup tapi gelaknya terdengar keras. "Akan kupertimbangkan jika masakanmu enak," timpalnya.

Sakura merasa wajahnya panas. Ia meringis dan cepat-cepat beranjak menuju dapur. "Kita lihat apa yang bisa kubuat untukmu."

"Apa yang bisa kubantu?"

"Tak perlu. Aku tidak ingin kau membakar apartemenku." Suara dari balik dinding itu teredam oleh bunyi kucuran air dan dentingan berbagai perabotan logam. Ia pasti sedang mempersiapkan makanannya sambil merengut sebal.

Sasuke tersenyum lebar, menyingsingkan lengan kemejanya hingga siku, berdiri, dan melangkahkan kaki ke tempat gadis itu berada. Mengawasinya dari dekat.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Mereka duduk berdua berhadapan di sebuah meja makan dengan Sakura menatap geli ke arah Sasuke, yang tengah menyantap nasi goreng tomat buatannya dengan penuh nikmat.

"Lapar, Bos?"

Sejenak, Sasuke menghentikan gerakan sendoknya yang hendak menyuap makanan ke dalam mulutnya lagi, entah untuk keberapa kalinya. Ia mendehem kaku, agak malu, ketika menyaksikan Sakura menahan lengkungan di bibirnya. Ia pasti seperti orang yang tak pernah bertatap muka dengan nasi dan tomat.

"Harus kuakui kau pandai memasak." Ia menusuk sepotong tuna menggunakan garpu dan langsung melahapnya. "Dan sekedar informasi. Menunggu di saat hujan itu membuat siapapun lapar."

"Kalau begitu habiskan saja semuanya."

"Hn." Ia mengangguk samar, meminum seteguk air, lantas melanjutkan, "Apa kakakmu pintar masak sepertimu?"

Sakura menunduk, mengaduk-aduk limunnya. Bingung harus berkata apa. Untungnya ia tak harus menjawab karena Sasuke tiba-tiba bertutur. "Ah, ya. Kurasa tidak. Dia selalu membeli makanan sewaktu kuliah dulu."

Gadis itu menghela napas. Untuk apa bertanya jika sudah tahu jawabannya. Sangat penting sekali.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ada keperluan apa kemari?"

Wajah Sasuke terangkat. Pipinya bergerak kecil, sedang mengunyah. Setelah menelan makanannya, baru ia menyahut. "Aku rindu padamu." Ia terkekeh. "Kau seperti menjauhiku. Ada masalah?"

Sakura membasahi bibirnya yang kering dan tersenyum kecil. "Tak ada apa-apa."

Iris hitam bak jelaga itu memandanginya dengan sorot mata tak percaya. "Kau marah padaku karena aku membawamu ke bar? Aku minta maaf."

"Sudah kubilang, tak ada apa-apa, Sasuke. Aku tak marah padamu," tukasnya tegas. "Aku hanya sedikit capek akhir-akhir ini." Ia berucap jujur. Ia memang letih—letih karena terus-terusan menghindar. Susah payah ia mengontrol agar ekspresinya tetap santai seperti biasa. Andai pria ini tahu, ia sebisa mungkin menjaga jarak untuk kebaikan mereka berdua. Mungkin lebih tepatnya untuk kebaikan dirinya, kebaikan hatinya. Egoiskah jika seseorang ingin melindungi perasaannya sendiri? Ia benar-benar tidak siap berdekatan dengan Sasuke, apapun alasannya. Ia takut kebaikannya akan semakin membuatnya jatuh walau ia tahu, Hinatalah yang menempati posisi teratas.

"Tetap saja tingkahmu aneh setelah kita pulang dari bar tempo hari."

"Mau kubuatkan jus?" Sakura pura-pura tak mendengar. Tak ditunggunya balasan Sasuke. Ia bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan ke arah kulkas serta mengambil beberapa buah tomat segar, lantas dimasukkan ke dalam alat pembuat jus. Bunyi bising halus mesin _juicer_ seketika menderu di ruangan.

"Sebenarnya aku ke sini untuk menyampaikan sesuatu."

Sakura menoleh sedikit dari balik pundaknya. "Apa?"

"Tolong temani aku bertemu Hinata dan Naruto."

Sakura mengenyit hebat, ditekannya tombol stop _juicer_. "Naruto?"

Suasana yang tiba-tiba sunyi, membuat detak jarum jam dinding semakin lantang.

"Uzumaki Naruto. Yang pernah disebut kakakmu sewaktu kita _dinner_ bersama."

Gadis itu menerawang, mengingat-ingat. "Tunangannya?"

"Ya ya. Itulah." Sasuke memalingkan wajah dan mendengkung. Tampak tak senang. "Mereka mengajakku berkumpul untuk makan siang besok. Reuni katanya."

"Kenapa aku harus ikut?"

"Kenapa tidak?"

Senyap lagi. Kata-kata penolakan beserta alasan telah sampai di ujung lidahnya, namun akhirnya tertelan kembali begitu Sasuke menegurnya.

"Kau mau ikut, kan?"

Sakura menggigit bibir. "Kalau begitu, aku meminta pendapatmu tentang satu hal."

"Hn?"

"Apa cinta bagimu harus memiliki?"

Di belakangnya, Sasuke mengusap wajahnya dengan berat, benar-benar tak mafhum kenapa perkataan tersebut sekonyong-konyong ditanyakan padanya. "Apa maksudnya ini?"

"Bilang saja."

"Ya. Cinta harus memiliki." Sasuke menjawab pasti.

"Jadi... apakah kau tetap senang memilikinya dengan merebut kebahagiaannya?"

Detik berlalu tanpa tanggapan. Meski begitu, Sakura merasa tatapan Sasuke terus ditujukan kepadanya. Ia berbalik dan ternyata ia tak keliru. Sasuke menatapnya lurus-lurus. Seperti ada yang ingin dikatakan namun terkungkung di kerongkongan.

Sakura memutar tubuhnya kembali, membelakangi Sasuke. Telunjuknya diam-diam mengusap ujung matanya yang basah. "Kau tetap ingin aku ikut?"

"Ya."

Dan di menit berikutnya, keheninganlah yang melingkupi mereka. Bahkan hingga sosok pria itu menghilang dari balik pintu.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Siulan dan celetukan iseng sontak terdengar begitu Sasuke mengusap pelan noda saos di ujung bibir Sakura.

" _How sweet_..." Hinata menangkupkan kedua tangan di dada, memandangi mereka seperti menatap seorang anak hamster yang lucu.

Sakura, dengan amat sangat terpaksa, tersenyum kaku. Sementara Sasuke sudah kembali menyesap minumannya dengan tenang, setelah sebelumnya mengacak lembut surai merah muda miliknya. Sandiwara. Lelaki ini penuh dengan sandiwara. Harus ia akui itu. Baru beberapa saat saja berada di tempat ini, sudah tak terhitung lagi usaha Sasuke untuk mempertontonkan kemesraan mereka. Merangkul pinggangnya dengan protektif saat memasuki bangunan restoran, menyelipkan rambutnya ke telinga, menggenggam jari-jarinya, dan ditutup oleh aksi terakhir tadi. Entah apa yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya. Ia seolah berniat memamerkan bahwa mereka bahagia. Atau paling tidak, memperlihatkan kepada Hinata bahwa ia seorang yang sempurna.

"Coba ini. "

Sasuke mendekatkan sesendok kecil _caviar_ ke mulutnya, yang diterimanya dengan bimbang. Ia merasa seperti orang tolol sekarang. Tak bisa berbuat apa-apa kecuali mengikuti permainan konyol pria itu.

"Aku sangat iri. Kalian mesra sekali." Uzumaki Naruto nyengir, membuat sedikit guratan di pipinya tampak lebih jelas. Sakura meliriknya dan mau tak mau ikut tertawa kecil ketika Naruto menyunggingkan seulas senyuman yang ceria padanya. Ia menyukai watak calon kakak iparnya ini. Mata saphirenya yang berkilauan mirip seperti Ino. Ia tak dapat memutuskan mata siapa yang lebih biru, tapi keduanya mengingatkan ia pada jernihnya laut. Rambutnya kuning terang, memakai blazer putih dengan kaos bergaris jingga. Dan seluruh kombinasi itu membuat Sakura mengibaratkannya bak matahari senja yang terbenam di batas samudera. Sementara Hinata, dengan iris violet dan rambutnya yang indigo adalah interpretasi dari mentari fajar yang baru saja mengintip dari peraduannya di langit subuh. Menarik.

Lagipula, wanita kalem seperti kakaknya memang lebih cocok dengan lelaki berperangai aktif dan hangat seperti Naruto. Pria itu sangat berbeda dari Sasuke. Ia ramah, bersahabat, sedikit konyol, namun ketulusan terpancar kuat dari wajahnya. Bukan maksud untuk mendiskreditkan Sang Uchiha, tapi itulah kenyataan yang tak bisa diterima Sasuke. Ia harus belajar menerima bahwa setiap orang memiliki kelebihannya masing-masing, seberapa bodohnya ia di matamu. Awal bertemu saja, Sakura tahu, Naruto adalah tipikal orang yang dapat memberikan _vibe_ positif bagi manusia di sekitarnya. Ia diam dan tertawa saja, semua orang pasti akan turut merasakan kegembiraannya.

Semuanya, kecuali Uchiha Sasuke. Ia benar-benar batu.

"Aku betul-betul heran, bagaimana caranya kalian bisa bersama." Sasuke dengan senyum miringnya, bicara dengan gaya yang menurut Sakura, congkak. Terlalu arogan digunakan untuk ukuran teman. Tapi mungkin tidak bagi Naruto maupun Hinata, karena pasangan itu meresponnya biasa saja, tanpa ada gestur atau raut tersinggung. Mungkin sejak dulu, Sasuke memang dikenal dingin seperti itu.

"Hina- _chan_ , mengirimiku sekardus ramen instan di hari valentine." Naruto menggaruk tengkuk. Ada rona merah ketika ia bercerita. "Itu awal mulanya." Ia menyenggol pelan lengan Hinata yang tersipu malu.

"Romantis sekali." Intonasinya hambar dan palsu. "Apa pria yang kau sukai memang orang yang gemar bertingkah dungu di depan umum, Hinata?"

Pertanyaan tersebut membuahkan keterkejutan di wajah Hinata. Mulutnya terbuka sedikit, kemudian menutup. Kemungkinan besar ia heran diserang pertanyaan seperti itu. Ia curi-curi pandang pada pria di sebelahnya. Alis Naruto sedikit bertaut, kendati senyumnya tetap terpatri di wajah. Mungkin ia masih menganggapnya sebuah candaan yang tak perlu diambil hati.

"Enak saja. Aku tidak dungu."

"Jadi kau kerja sebagai apa sekarang, Uzumaki?" Nada sinis di suara datarnya semakin kentara. Sangat penuh insinuasi yang bisa ditangkap siapa saja. Termasuk Sakura, yang kini menoleh dengan pandangan bertanya. Apa-apaan dia? Semua baik-baik saja dan Sasuke tega menghancurkannya dalam waktu kurang dari semenit dengan lidahnya yang tajam.

"Usaha kecil-kecilan. Baru merintis, kok. Belum sehebat dirimu."

"Dan kau sudah ingin menikahi anak orang."

Naruto mengulum bibir. Berupaya untuk tidak terusik. Walaupun komentar Sasuke terasa menjalar hingga ke dada, pahit seperti bisa. Bagi pria, pekerjaan dan materi termasuk perkara yang cukup sensitif. Apalagi diungkit di depan sang calon istri plus calon adik ipar. Itu memalukan.

"Tapi laki-laki seperti Naruto- _niisan_ adalah figur suami yang sangat hebat nantinya." Sakura angkat bicara dan cengengesan. Ia sengaja menyebut kata - _niisan_ dengan jelas. Sasuke benar-benar kelewatan dan ia akan merasa di atas angin jika tak ada yang berani mematahkan argumen sombongnya itu. "Dia merintis usahanya sendiri. Bukan dari perusahaan warisan keluarga. Kalau itu sih, semua orang juga bisa. Pantas jika kakakku _mencintaimu, niisan_."

Sasuke meletakkan gelas kristal kosong di atas meja lebih keras dari yang diperlukan. Sakura membuang muka. Ada yang tersinggung rupanya.

"Kau pikir semua orang mampu menjalankan perusahaan keluarga hingga sukses?" tanyanya dingin, mengintimidasi gadis itu agar bungkam.

Sakura tak mundur sama sekali. "Itu tidak menjadi alasan bagimu untuk meremehkan orang lain, _Sayang,_ " sahutnya seraya mengumpulkan keberanian. Terlambat kalau ia merasa takut sekarang. "Siapa tahu di masa depan MUC yang agung itu akan bertekuk lutut pada perusahaan Uzumaki."

Tatapan Sasuke semakin tajam dengan rahang menegang. "Tahu apa kau tentang perusahaan? Kau hanya karyawan magang," sindirnya sinis.

Meski betul-betul ingin menyiram jas mahalnya dengan air, Sakura hanya membalas tatapan Sasuke tanpa rasa bersalah, menantangnya. Biarpun ia bisa bermasalah kapan saja karena nekat melawan mata milik Sasuke yang semakin gelap, seolah ingin mengoyak mangsa hidup-hidup—dalam kasus ini, dirinya.

Sakura mengatupkan bibir, meremas serbet di tangannya, mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Hinata dan Naruto yang tercengang memerhatikan mereka dengan mata membulat, lalu kembali melihat Sasuke. Sesaat, ia memejamkan mata, "Aku memang tak tahu apa-apa soal perusahaan." Ia menyeringai, mencondongkan tubuh, kemudian mendesis lirih, namun tegas, tepat di telinga pria itu. "Yang aku tahu adalah sampai kapanpun kau tak akan pernah mendapatkan perhatian Hinata, karena kau hanyalah seorang pecundang brengsek yang suka menyakiti orang."

"Kami pergi."

Bersamaan dengan itu, tangan Sasuke mencengkeram erat lengan Sakura, memaksanya untuk berdiri, dan mengikuti langkahnya yang lebar, meninggalkan Naruto dan Hinata yang berdiri mematung menyaksikan mereka dengan cemas. Kakaknya hendak menyusul, tapi ditahan oleh Naruto. Keputusan yang tepat. Itu lebih baik bagi Sakura sekarang.

Ia menarik napas panjang-panjang, menahan perih di kulitnya yang tertekan. Percuma jika ingin meringkuk atau menangis sekarang. Ia telah membuat Sasuke murka dan berang. Ia kembali mengingat semuanya yang telah terjadi, pengakuan Sasuke, penghinaannya pada Naruto, kebohongannya pada Hinata, dan sikap baiknya yang membuat Sakura jatuh cinta. Ia menyadari bahwa ia punya hak untuk mengutarakan pendapat dan melawan.

Sesampainya di sebuah lorong restoran yang sepi, ia merasa dihempas ke dinding hingga tersandar, berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Cengkeraman di lengannya berpindah ke bahu.

"Apa kau gila?" Suaranya rendah, sengit dan nyaris membuat Sakura bergeming. Belum pernah ia menyaksikan Sasuke bersikap seperti ini.

"Inikah aslimu?" Ia mengangkat wajah, menusuk tepat di netra kelam nan membara itu. Sedikitpun ia tak mau goyah.

"Apa maksudmu melakukan ini?" tanya Sasuke lagi dengan rahang mengeras. Matanya menyipit marah.

Ujung bibir Sakura terangkat sinis. "Kau pikir kau berhak memperlakukan orang seenaknya?" Ia meringis pelan saat bahunya kembali diremas kuat.

"Kau pikir kau siapa melarangku berkata apapun yang aku mau?"

"Kalau begitu kau juga tak berhak melarangku bicara apapun padamu."

Wajah Sasuke semakin dekat, deru napasnya memburu, menerpa wajah lawan bicaranya. "Sadar di mana posisimu, Sakura. Kau bukan siapa-siapa."

Sakura tertegun. Akhirnya keluar juga kalimat ini. Kalimat yang ia yakin adalah kejujuran yang tersimpan lama, hingga akhirnya menyeruak ke permukaan begitu emosi mengambil alih akal sehat. Seringaiannya memudar. "Jika aku bukan adik Hinata, apakah kau mau bersikap baik padaku? Atau sekedar menegurku?"

Sasuke tiba-tiba mendengus kasar. "Jadi begitu... kau iri pada kakakmu sehingga mempermalukan aku di depannya?" Ia mengangguk paham, kemudian mendecih.

Sakura mendongak tak percaya dengan kesimpulan sepihak Sasuke. Ia menepis tangan pria itu di bahunya. "Kau tak merasa bersalah dengan apa yang kau lakukan di sana?" tanyanya, namun tak memberi kesempatan bagi Sasuke untuk menjawab. Ia menggelengkan kepala. "Kau tahu, kau manusia tersombong yang pernah aku kenal."

"Dan kau merasa sempurna dengan segala tingkah tak beretikamu itu? Kau pikir dengan menjatuhkan aku, kau bisa terlihat lebih baik dari Hinata? Itu tak akan terjadi. Kalian seperti bumi dan langit. Sadari itu."

' **PLAK.'**

Sasuke terhuyung dan tersentak selangkah ke belakang. Pipinya memanas.

"Kau pikir aku senang kau manfaatkan demi obsesimu pada Hinata?!" seru Sakura dengan kristal bening tergenang di pelupuk mata. Tenggorokannya mulai sakit karena menghalau tangisnya untuk mengalir turun. Ia tak peduli jika lengkingan suaranya terdengar hingga ke ujung.

Cukup sudah. Sasuke benar-benar naik pitam sekarang. "Siapa yang memanfaatkanmu? Jangan terlalu naif, Sakura." Sasuke tertawa meremehkan. Emosinya tak surut dan malah semakin memuncak akibat ditampar oleh gadis itu. Harga diri dan martabatnya yang tinggi membuat ia semakin gelap mata. "Benar. Kalau kau bukan adik Hinata, aku tak akan repot-repot mengenalmu," desisnya tajam, bersiap menerima balasan.

Di luar perkiraan, Sakura diam, tak menjawab. Bibirnya tampak bergetar tapi ia segera menunduk.

Hal itu membuat Sasuke lekas mundur, berusaha menenangkan napas, memikirkan apa yang baru saja terlontar dari mulutnya.

Perasaan bersalah seketika menyeruak di hati Sasuke. Amarahnya membuat perkataannya tak terkontrol lagi. Ia ingin menarik ucapannya kembali tapi mulutnya terkunci rapat. Biarpun kesal, separuh hatinya berharap agar gadis itu balik memaki dirinya, atau bahkan, menampar dirinya sekali lagi.

Tapi itu tak pernah terjadi.

Karena gadis itu langsung menarik diri, membalik badan, tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

Seiring dengan punggung Sakura yang menjauh, sempat terekam dalam otak Sasuke, di detik terakhir ketika mata mereka sekilas bertemu, ia melihat _emerald_ itu terluka... sangat terluka...

Kedua tangannya terkepal erat.

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, ia merasa semenyesal ini pada seseorang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Author's note :**

Lagu pengiring pembuatan chap ini, Day6- Congratulations, Avril lavigne-Hush hush, Luhan-Medals, Noah-Menunggumu, Ellie Goulding-Hanging On, BTS-I need you, One Ok Rock-Heartache (lagu ini paling asoy buat galau, makanya didengar mulu), dll.

Bagi kalian yang merasa kurang tersakiti hatinya baca fic ini, harap denger lagu sedih untuk membantu. Atau kalo gak mempan, hubungin saya aja. Biar saya tabok sampe nangis *ditabok duluan. Sengaja fic ini saya dahulukan, karena takut yang nge-request udah keburu jadi serpihan debu di lantai.

Well, kegiatan makin lama makin padat /_- Bikin capek dan males mikir. Bleh. Tapi chap ini lebih panjang dari sebelumnya. Makasih yang sudah review. Thanks a lot untuk suntikan semangatnya. Selamat berhari minggu :))


	4. My Paradox

_Perasaan bersalah seketika menyeruak di hati Sasuke. Amarahnya membuat perkataannya tak terkontrol lagi. Ia ingin menarik ucapannya kembali tapi mulutnya terkunci rapat. Biarpun kesal, separuh hatinya berharap agar gadis itu balik memaki dirinya, atau bahkan, menampar dirinya sekali lagi._

 _Tapi itu tak pernah terjadi._

 _Karena gadis itu langsung menarik diri, membalik badan, tanpa menoleh ke belakang._

 _Seiring dengan punggung Sakura yang menjauh, sempat terekam dalam otak Sasuke, di detik terakhir ketika mata mereka sekilas bertemu, ia melihat_ _emerald_ _itu terluka... sangat terluka..._

 _Kedua tangannya terkepal erat._

 _Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, ia merasa semenyesal ini pada seseorang._

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Moon, Earth, Sun**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thanks to :**

Hitsugaya55 **,** an nahl, vani, shinkane von einzbern, ayuyu, changmay44, HoshikoNozomi, SaSaSarada-chan, Bang Kise Ganteng, ai uchiharunochan, Guest1, Tisha, evjnrs, uchiha javaraz, megan091, suket alang alang, uchihaliaharuno, Izu13, embun adja1, Jessica d' little angel, HNMY, Miyasato, kHaLerie Hikari, cherryhamtaro, jasmineforme, Shuu-kun, Kirara967, achi, Ririn cimiew, aitara fuyuharu1, iya baka-san, Bougenville, Jamurlumutan462, ytamano, fii-chan, CherryAsta, Kiki Kim, Vic89, wowwoh geegee, ToruPerri, dianarndraha, kura cakun, Kagaaika Uchiha, PIYORIN, arisahagiwara chan, Guest2, Cherry480, Guest3, Guest4, cherrysaku, Uchiha Raikatuji, williewillydoo, yuchan, Youngky Anggara, hpo, miyukimmy, NN, t-chan, hanikofukumitsu, sup miso, Osella.

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :** Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya hanya meminjam karakternya tanpa mengambil keuntungan apapun.

 **Warning :** AU, OoC, typo(s), misstypo(s), etc.

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Teruntuk engkau yang sedang berdiri di ambang keputusasaanku._

 _Engkaulah paradoks terindah. Membutakan aku dengan pesonamu yang nyata. Mengaburkan batas fakta dan asa. Menciptakan sedih sekaligus bahagia. Membuatku mati sekaligus memberiku nyawa. Membuatku membenci sekaligus mencinta. Kau binar yang sempurna dan aku terlena, terjebak di dalamnya._

 _Kau tahu... inilah ungkapan manusia malang yang selalu merindu. Mengasihi di sisa keping jiwa yang terkubur pilu._

 _Dari aku..._

 _...sang pemuja yang namanya tak pernah terukir di hatimu._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Untuk ketiga kalinya, Sakura kembali menatap jarum yang berdetak dalam arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Pukul sebelas malam. Sejam lagi tempat ini akan ditutup dan ia sama sekali tak berniat untuk pulang. Hanya tersisa beberapa pengunjung dan ia tak peduli akan hal itu. Ia datang ke puncak menara, memandangi kota dari ketinggian agar punya waktu untuk menenangkan diri. Sendirian, menjauh dari orang-orang yang ia kenal, menjauh dari siapapun, menjauh dari pria itu _…._

Ya, pria itu... seseorang yang mampu membuat hatinya sedemikian pedih dan hancur hanya dengan sepenggal kalimat dan kata-kata yang meluncur jujur dari bibirnya.

Embusan angin malam yang kencang tiba-tiba menerpa kulit Sakura dan ia biarkan dingin itu menjalar begitu saja. Tubuhnya seolah mati rasa—jarinya, matanya, telinganya, kakinya, namun tidak dengan hatinya. Luka yang ditoreh begitu perih, dalam, dan kian menusuk ketika memori itu terulang lagi di pikirannya yang kusut. Adu argumennya bersama Sasuke, luapan emosi mereka yang pekat, serta hal terakhir yang menutup pertengkaran tersebut, sekaligus yang sukses membungkam dirinya dan menyerah dari hadapan pemuda itu.

' _Benar. Kalau kau bukan adik Hinata, aku tak akan repot-repot mengenalmu.'_

Sakura mencengkram pakaian di dadanya sambil menggigit bibir kuat-kuat. Perasaannya mendadak pilu. Seolah ada ribuan duri yang selalu siap mengoyak hatinya jika teringat akan perkataan Sasuke. Sakit sekali. Terlalu sakit malah.

Ia menarik udara dalam-dalam. Sesak. Tak peduli seberapa keras usahanya untuk mengingkari dan membantah tapi fakta kali ini terlalu jelas untuk diabaikan. Ia tak punya alasan lagi untuk meyakinkan diri. Sasuke tak pernah menghendaki keberadaannya, bahkan untuk sekedar mengenalnya pun ia tak ingin jika bukan karena Hinata. Uchiha Sasuke mengakuinya sendiri dan mengutarakannya langsung, tepat di depannya. Dengan makian dan kata-kata kasar yang tak dapat lagi dibendung Sakura, sesabar apapun dia.

Bibirnya melengkung sendu seraya melengakkan wajahnya ke langit, menatap lekat bulan di atas sana. Haruskah ia iri karena tak mampu menciptakan cahayanya sendiri?

"Sedang apa di sini?"

Sakura terkesiap serta buru-buru menoleh. Begitu mendapati Gaara telah berdiri tak jauh di belakangnya, ia memutar kepalanya kembali, memunggungi pemuda itu. Mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata, mengusir buram dan warna kemerahan dari netranya yang berkaca-kaca akibat menahan tangis sedari tadi.

"Kenapa tengah malam masih berkeliaran di luar? Kau lupa itu berbahaya bagi seorang gadis?" Gaara menukas tegas dengan kening berkerut heran. Ia menghampiri Sakura dan mengacak rambut pinknya. "Dasar kau in—"

Ucapan pemuda itu terhenti saat iris jadenya menangkap sebutir kristal bening yang sedikit menggantung di sudut mata Sakura yang berair. Hidungnya sedikit memerah dan ekspresi itu... Gaara hafal persis ekspresi itu.

"Aku bosan di apartemen." Sakura pura-pura cengengesan, menggaruk tengkuknya keki. "Darimana kau tahu aku ada di sini?" tanyanya tanpa menoleh.

Gaara mendesah samar. Meskipun ditutupi sedemikian rupa, tetap saja ia tahu bahwa ada sesuatu tak beres yang terjadi pada gadis itu. Dan kemungkinan besar disebabkan oleh orang yang sama. Orang yang pernah membuatnya menangis tempo hari. Tanpa sadar, rahang Gaara sedikit mengeras. Ia berbalik, turut memandangi gedung dan lampu jalan yang gemerlap, kemudian menopangkan kedua sikunya ke besi pembatas.

"Aku tidak tahu kau di sini. Aku mencarimu kemana saja dan ini adalah tempat kedua belas yang aku datangi." Maniknya berkilat dan napasnya terdengar berat. "Ponselmu tak aktif seharian ini."

Perkataan Gaara membuat Sakura meringis, merasa bersalah. Dicoleknya pinggang Gaara hingga pemuda itu agak tersentak karena geli. "Maaf," ucapnya pelan. "Seharusnya kau tidak perlu mencariku. Aku pasti akan pulang."

Hening. Gaara tak menyahut dan Sakura pun memilih diam. Bunyi klakson kendaraan yang bersahut-sahutan di bawah sana terdengar lebih jelas meski sayup.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Suara Gaara yang halus namun penuh dengan kecurigaan meluncur ke telinga sang lawan bicara, memecah kesunyian yang terjalin di antara mereka. Matanya menyipit ketika angin menerpa wajahnya yang letih. Ia ingin merapatkan syalnya ke leher namun ketika matanya melirik Sakura, ia baru menyadari bahwa pakaian dan mantel tipis gadis itu ternyata tak mampu untuk membendung hawa yang begitu dingin. Terlihat jelas dari bibirnya yang pucat dan menggigil.

Gaara melepaskan jaket dan syalnya, memakaikannya pada Sakura—walau gadis itu menolak, lantas memegang bahunya lembut, memaksanya agar menghadap ke arah Gaara. "Apa yang dia lakukan padamu?" tanyanya sungguh-sungguh.

Sakura terkesiap. "A-aku tidak mengerti. Apa maksudmu?" Ia balik bertanya, mencoba berkilah.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang." Gaara memandangnya lurus. Kerutan dalam muncul di keningnya. "Kau tak bisa berbohong padaku."

Sakura menjaga agar suaranya tak bergetar meski akhirnya yang keluar hanyalah bisikan serak, nyaris tanpa suara. "Sudah kubilang aku tak apa-apa." Ia menepis pelan tangan Gaara yang bertengger di bahunya. Ia memutar tubuh, kembali memandangi kota yang tak pernah tidur. Air mukanya semakin lelah dan muram. "Jangan menganggapku perempuan lemah, Gaara. Aku baik-baik saja," katanya lirih, seolah hampir terisak. "Walaupun dia menyakitiku, aku tak akan menangis lagi."

Ekspresi Gaara meredup saat pernyataan tersebut terlontar. Tangannya lalu terulur, hendak membawa Sakura ke dalam pelukannya. Ingin rasanya ia menenangkan gadis itu—satu-satunya perempuan yang sanggup membuatnya tak menjalin hubungan serius selama bertahun-tahun. Ia betul-betul ingin menghapus air matanya, menyuruhnya untuk melepaskan Sasuke, serta menawarkan hati yang lebih tulus. Dan yang pasti, tak akan membuatnya tersakiti sampai sejauh ini. Namun tangan Gaara terhenti saat mendengar sebuah suara isak tangis tertahan. Dengan cepat ia menarik lengannya kembali ke sisi badan sebelum sempat meraih Sakura. Menyadari bahwa gadisnya selalu menyimpan perasaan yang dalam untuk Sasuke memaksa ia mengingat posisinya sekarang. Ia tak ingin hubungan pertemanan mereka merenggang atau bahkan putus begitu saja karena tindakannya yang ceroboh. Ia benar-benar belum siap kehilangan.

Gaara kemudian meraih kacamata hitam yang tergantung di kerah bajunya lalu dikenakannya pada gadis itu. "Kalau begini tak akan ada yang melihatmu bersedih."

Lelehan bening tampak mulai menetes, merebak di lekuk pipi pucat Sakura.

"Menangislah sepuasmu. Aku akan menunggu di bawah." Dengan gerakan cepat, diusapnya pucuk kepala Sakura. Lalu buru-buru mundur, memalingkan wajah. "Tapi berjanjilah padaku, ini adalah air mata terakhir yang kau berikan padanya," ucapnya seraya berbalik dan berlalu pergi. Menyembunyikan sorot matanya yang sedu, menahan getir.

Ia benci menyaksikan gadis itu menangisi pria lain.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Kamar kerja itu gelap meskipun masih ada seseorang yang bersemayam di dalam sana. Hanya terlihat seberkas cahaya yang memendar di wajah Sasuke. Berasal dari layar laptop yang ia letakkan di atas meja, tepat di depannya.

Bunyi ketukan _keyboard_ yang beradu dengan jari lamat-lamat terdengar. Sesekali ia mengusap frustrasi rambutnya yang tak beraturan seraya mendesah berat. Ia ingin segera menyelesaikan beberapa _file_ perusahaan secepatnya, sekaligus sebagai pelarian untuk mengalihkannya dari pikirannya yang keruh. Apa lagi kalau bukan karena pertemuan makan siangnya bersama Naruto dan Hinata. Terutama momen setelah itu. Saat-saat dimana ia berselisih paham dengan Haruno Sakura hingga mereka tak bisa lagi menahan emosi satu sama lain. Dirinya melontarkan kata-kata yang tak pantas didengar dan gadis itu menamparnya. Tamparan yang perih namun tak senyeri ketika ia melihat Sakura membisu dan berjalan pergi. Entah mengapa dadanya mendadak ngilu. Ia ingat kilatan amarah, terkejut, sakit, dan kecewa yang terpantul dari kedua manik hijau Sakura saat kalimat kejam itu lolos dari mulutnya. Zamrud yang dulu menatapnya lembut seketika hilang bak tertelan kabut. Ia tak bisa menarik ucapannya kembali dan yang bisa ia lakukan kini cuma menyesali segala yang ia perbuat.

Sasuke menutup laptop dengan kasar. Semakin ia ingin berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaannya dan memaksa untuk tak mempedulikan semua, semakin menyeruak pula rasa bersalah di dalam dada. Jika ia bisa memutar waktu mungkin ia tak akan berpikir dua kali untuk mengejar gadis itu. Egonya yang terlampau tinggi membuat ia membiarkan masalah ini kian larut, menciptakan ketidaknyamanan yang akhirnya merongrong jiwanya sendiri. Padahal hanya dibutuhkan satu kata saja. Cukup satu kata—maaf, dan ia tak perlu melihat Sakura yang terluka.

Rahangnya terkatup rapat dan kedua sikunya didaratkan pada meja. Ia menumpukan kepalanya pada tangan, tertunduk, menyadari sikapnya yang terlalu egois. Gadis itu tak bersalah dan tak seharusnya ia melimpahkan seluruh kekesalannya pada orang lain. Ia tak suka bertemu Naruto. Si bodoh itu seolah mengejeknya, sengaja memamerkan kemesraan serta tawa ceria di depannya, membuat semua orang memberikan simpati. Dan satu hal lagi yang menyulut Sasuke agar benar-benar jengah. Sakura tertawa lepas hanya dengan melihat Naruto dalam satu tatapan saja. Gadis itu terlihat jelas menyukai _calon kakak iparnya_ walau ini adalah pertemuan pertama mereka. Ditambah ia dipojokkan tepat di hadapan Hinata hanya karena membela pemuda pirang itu. Hal yang tak pernah Sasuke perkirakan akan nekat dilakukan Sakura.

Lucu sekali ketika ia membayangkan kembali bagaimana dirinya yang selalu menjaga wibawa dan gampang mengintimidasi tanpa terhasut, akan semudah itu lepas kontrol karena pernyataan seorang gadis.

' _Kau hanya seorang pecundang brengsek yang suka menyakiti orang.'_

Rasanya seperti ada sebilah pisau yang menancap di dada ketika Sasuke mendengarnya. Ucapan itu betul-betul sukses menohoknya hingga di titik terdalam

Sasuke menjambak rambutnya sendiri, mencoba menenangkan deru napasnya yang memburu. Apakah ia jahat? Berdosakah dirinya sekarang? Ia paham jika sikapnya keterlaluan, tapi apakah ia harus dihakimi dan dicap sebagai bajingan, pantas dibenci, karena memendam rasa pada seseorang? Apa ada orang yang peduli dengan apa yang ia rasakan selama ini? Ia mendengus lantas dijulurkan tangannya untuk menyalakan lampu kerja. Ia butuh minuman sekarang. Peduli setan jika ia tak bisa menyelesaikan dokumen kantor malam hari ini juga. Ia membuka laci meja, meraih gelas kosong dan sebotol _wine_ yang tersimpan rapi di dalamnya. Namun iris jelaganya tiba-tiba tertuju pada sebuah pigura yang terletak agak tersembunyi di balik tumpukan kertas.

Diambilnya bingkai perak tersebut seraya menyandarkan tubuh ke kursi. Foto itu memperlihatkan seorang gadis muda yang berpose malu dengan senyum terulas tipis. Sosok gadis itu diapit oleh beberapa orang pemuda yang memakai seragam jaket berwarna kebiruan, salah satunya adalah dirinya sendiri, berdiri tepat di samping sang gadis. Foto saat mereka kuliah dulu, diambil ketika mereka mengikuti kegiatan darma wisata di wilayah pegunungan.

Telunjukya perlahan bergerak mengusap wajah cantik yang berada di dalam potret. "Sudah lama sekali, ya _…._ " Berulang kali ia menarik napas panjang. Rusuknya serasa dihimpit oleh gumpalan emosi tak kasat mata yang menyakitkan. "Sudah lama sekali aku menjadi laki-laki menyedihkan karena mencintaimu." Ia menggenggam erat pigura tersebut hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. "Apa kau puas melihaku sekarang?"

' _Yang aku tahu adalah sampai kapanpun kau tak akan pernah mendapatkan perhatian Hinata.'_

Ia mulai membuka bagian belakang bingkai kemudian mengeluarkan isinya. Sehelai foto kini berpindah ke tangannya. Ia memandangnya sekali lagi, cukup lama sampai akhirnya tanpa ragu, dinyalakannya pemantik, membakar lembaran tersebut perlahan-lahan. Ia letakkan potret yang terbakar itu ke dalam asbak, menatap rapuh penggalan-penggalan wajah yang lambat laun mulai raib dan hangus dilalap api kecil hingga menjadi serpihan abu.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura baru saja akan berbaring di sofa sambil menikmati saluran televisi favoritnya ketika bel pintu berbunyi nyaring. Gerutuan sontak keluar dari bibirnya yang kering. Ia memijat pelipisnya yang berdenyut, meraih sebuah masker berwarna hijau pudar, lalu dipasangkan hingga mulut dan hidungnya tertutup rapat. Ia terserang flu akibat terlalu lama terpapar angin malam dan... ya. Untuk kesekian kalinya ia tak masuk kerja setelah pergi bersama Sasuke. Pria itu memang virus.

Ia bangkit dan segera melenggang ke ruang tamu karena didengar dari tempo ketukan dan caranya ia membunyikan bel, tamunya yang terhormat ini pasti akan merobohkan pintu jika tak cepat dipersilahkan masuk.

Tangannya menyentuh kenop pintu, membukanya, dan matanya spontan membeliak lebar ketika menemukan Naruto berdiri canggung di hadapannya. " _Are_? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Kepalanya terjulur keluar, celingak celinguk, memastikan apa ada orang lagi yang datang bersama pemuda itu. "Mana Hinata?"

Naruto yang sama terkejutnya dengan Sakura, menggaruk rambut pirangnya yang tak gatal. "Aku pikir si Sakon-sakon itu bercanda." Cengirannya yang cerah terpampang nyata. "Aku membawakan titipan kakakmu." Ia mengangkat dua kantong plastik besar yang terisi penuh sampai nyaris membludak. Entah benda apa yang ia bawa. "Sebenarnya aku ingin menitipkannya pada anak penjaga itu—Sakon atau Sakau... ah, aku tak peduli." Bahu bidangnya teredik. "Tapi katanya kau ada di apartemenmu. Dia menyuruhku menyerahkannya langsung makanya aku kemari. Aku pikir dia berbohong padaku karena tampangnya seperti orang mabuk. Rupanya dia benar. Kau tak pergi ke kantor?"

Sakura menegak salivanya sendiri. Pemuda pirang ini ternyata jauh lebih aktif dan ceriwis dibanding dengan yang ia kira sebelumnya. "Izin sakit," sahutnya sambil memperbaiki letak masker. Memastikan agar Naruto tak tertular. Ia tak bisa membayangkan betapa depresinya orang ini jika terserang sebuah penyakit yang membuat aktifitasnya terbatas.

"Mau kuantar ke klinik?" Naruto menawarkan.

"Tak perlu. Cuma flu dan pilek biasa." Sakura menggeleng. Ia kemudian melangkah ke samping, melebarkan daun pintu, membiarkan tamunya untuk masuk. "Silahkan."

Naruto mengangguk sopan, melepaskan alas kakinya, lalu duduk manis di kursi setelah meletakkan bawaanya ke atas meja. Sakura menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa melihat tingkahnya yang sedikit unik dan kekanakan. Biarpun cerewet, paling tidak ia bisa menghibur Sakura yang dadanya masih sesak akibat patah hati dan flu.

"Mau minum apa, Uzumaki- _san_?"

Naruto mengangkat kedua alisnya dengan bibir terkulum geli. "Uzumaki- _san_? Bukannya kemarin kau panggil aku _nii-san_?" candanya.

"Ya ampun. Kau keranjingan dipanggil kakak?" Sakura menepuk dahi. Sedangkan Naruto mengikik senang. "Mau minum apa, _Onii-san_?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tidak usah. Kau sedang pilek, kan? Aku takut akan akan menetes di—" Kalimat pemuda iu terhenti begitu Sakura menatapnya malas. Ia terkekeh. Kekasihnya sangat menyayangi si adik bungsu ini dan ia senang menggoda Sakura. "Kata kakakmu kau gampang ngambek. Aku cuma mengetes saja." Mata birunya mengerjap-ngerjap tanpa dosa.

Sakura tak kuasa membendung senyum. "Katakan pada kakakku, jangan sampai dia jadi janda karena calon suaminya gemar merusuh di tempat orang." Ia tertawa pelan menatap wajah Naruto yang sengaja dibuat cemberut. "Kopi saja, oke? Persediaan teh hijauku habis."

"Tentu. Kalau tak merepotkanmu."

"Jangan sungkan," guman Sakura sembari melintasi ruang tamu, menuju dapur yang berada tak jauh dari tempat Naruto menunggu. "Mana Hinata? Kenapa tak ikut menyambangiku?" Ia menyeru dari balik dinding. Meski sedikit teredam, suaranya masih lantang menyapa indera pendengaran putra Uzumaki itu.

"Dia harus pergi lagi ke Warsawa. Pekerjaannya tak bisa menunggu." Naruto meraih sebuah majalah _fashion_ dari rak dan membuka lembaran demi lembarannya tanpa niat. "Kami berdua sebenarnya telah berkunjung ke sini tadi malam—sebelum dia ke bandara. Tapi kau tak ada dan kami tak bisa menghubungimu. Ponselmu tak aktif."

"Oh, ya?" Sakura menyahut pendek, tak tahu harus merespon apa selain dua kata tersebut. Namun dalam hati ia diam-diam bersyukur. Keputusannya untuk tidak pulang sampai tengah malam dan malah pergi ke atas menara merupakan hal yang tepat. Kalau saja Hinata memergokinya menangis tersedu-sedu setelah kejadian di restoran, entah apa lagi alasan yang akan ia berikan nantinya.

Detik kemudian segalanya senyap. Naruto tak bicara lagi sementara Sakura mulai kembali menyibukkan diri, menyiapkan kopi serta makanan kecil untuk tamunya. Sembari menunggu air yang sedang dipanaskan, dibukanya pintu kulkas, _cake_ cokelat dan satu _pie_ buah dikeluarkan—ia tak tahu pilihan rasa kesukaan Naruto, lalu dihidangkan di atas piring keramik putih yang berbeda.

Ia kemudian mengangkat teko, berniat menyeduh kopi, namun ia mendadak tersentak ke belakang, nyaris menumpahkan air panas begitu lantunan pertanyaan Naruto yang tiba-tiba muncul dari arah belakang melenting begitu saja ke telinganya.

"Kau dan Sasuke baik-baik saja, kan?"

"Oh _my_ _…._ " Sakura berbalik dan mengusai diri dengan cepat, tak ingin terlihat gugup saat mendengar nama tabu itu. "Kau mengagetkanku." Ia tersenyum, meski Naruto tak dapat melihatnya akibat terhalang masker. "Tentu saja kami baik-baik saja."

Tak seperti tingkahnya yang ceria beberapa menit lalu, Naruto justru tak balik tersenyum, cuma menatapnya ragu. Ada sedikit keprihatinan dalam sorot matanya yang cemerlang. Ia lalu menegakkan badan, melepas sandaran bahunya dari kusen pintu. "Kemarin di restoran—"

Sakura berdehem dan langsung menyela. "Yang kemarin aku minta maaf. Pasti kalian terkejut. Dan yah... tak ada yang perlu dicemaskan," jawabnya hati-hati, berusaha agar nada bicaranya tampak tak mencurigakan. "Aku lanjutkan dulu pekerjaanku. Minumanmu tinggal kuseduh," tukasnya mengalihkan pembicaraan, kemudian memutar tubuhnya, memunggungi Naruto.

"Aku duduk di sini, ya?" Pemuda itu berucap pelan. "Atau ada yang perlu kubantu?"

"Tidak usah. Sedikit lagi selesai."

Naruto menghela napas, menarik kursi, dan mendudukkan diri dengan kalem. Ia menatap punggung Sakura lekat-lekat, meneliti gerak-gerik gadis _pink_ itu. Banyak hal yang perlu ia perbincangkan dengannya dan sekaranglah waktu yang tepat. Pesawatnya akan berangkat pukul empat sore. Mustahil akan bertemu lagi dengannya dalam rentang waktu yang tak lama.

"Silahkan, _Nii-san_." Sakura meletakkan secangkir kopi di atas meja makan, di hadapan Naruto, sedangkan secangkir lagi ia tempatkan di seberang meja. Ia kemudian mengambil dua piring berisi _cake_ dan _pie_ yang telah dipotong rapi dan ditaruhnya di tengah. Gadis itu lalu duduk di depannya, menurunkan maskernya sedikit, lantas menyeruput minumannya perlahan.

Sudut bibir Naruto terangkat tapi ia tak menyentuh kopinya sama sekali. Hanya menatap kepulan uap yang menguar dengan pandangan menerawang.

Sakura mengernyit. "Ada apa?" tanyanya bingung namun Naruto tak langsung membalas. Ia tetap diam dengan wajah tertunduk, tak menatap ke arahnya. Perubahan sikap Naruto yang drastis dan keengganannya bicara menjadikan oksigen di ruangan ini seolah menipis. " _Nii-san_ _…._ " panggilnya pelan. Ia merasa di balik perilaku aneh Naruto pasti akan ada kaitannya dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Ia menghela napas yang tadi sempat ditahannya, masih tak mampu berdalih jika ada sesuatu yang ditanyakan tentang dia.

Naruto mendongak, memaksakan seulas senyum. "Terima kasih, Sakura- _chan_."

Alis Sakura semakin menyatu. Ia tahu ucapan itu bukan ditujukan untuk minuman dan makanan yang ia jamu barusan. "Karena?"

"Membelaku," sahutnya lirih. "Tapi sungguh aku merasa bersalah membuatmu bertengkar hebat dengan Sasuke," ia melanjutkan. Raut wajahnya semakin murung.

Sakura tak bisa mencegah decakan yang keluar dari mulutnya. "Tunggu dulu..." Sakura memandang pemuda itu lurus-lurus. "Aku memang sedikit ribut dengannya, tapi bukan karenamu," jelasnya buru-buru, tak ingin membuat seseorang merasa bersalah karena kejadian tersebut. Ini bukan kekeliruan Naruto maupun Hinata, melainkan murni kesilapan Sasuke, terutama Sakura sendiri. Mereka berdualah yang patut dipersalahkan. Sasuke membuat Naruto tersudut dan ia pun turut mengacaukan serta memperkeruh suasana. Kalau saja ia tak menemani Sasuke, kalau saja ia berani untuk tidak menuruti permintaannya, kalau saja ia tak menganggapnya spesial, bahkan, kalau saja ia tak pernah mengenal Sasuke, semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja. Ia tak perlu terlibat ke dalam permainan yang pada akhirnya membuat batinnya dirundung lara.

Naruto melipat kedua lengannya di atas meja dan mengetuk-ngetukkan jari. "Maaf jika aku tak sopan bertanya seperti ini padamu," desahnya berat, seolah tak kuasa mengutarakan hal tersebut, namun itu harus. "Kau dan Sasuke bukan sepasang kekasih. Apa aku benar?"

Sakura sudah membuka mulutnya untuk membantah, tapi ia lekas memotongnya. "Percaya padaku. Aku tak akan memberitahu siapapun termasuk Hinata."

Gadis _pink_ itu bungkam dan tetap tenang selama beberapa saat kendati perasaannya mulai terombang-ambing tanpa arah. Tenggorokannya mendadak terasa kering. Ia meraih kopinya yang telah dingin sambil diam-diam merenungkan jawaban, sebelum akhinya ia mengiyakan, memutuskan untuk berkata jujur. "Kami tak memiliki hubungan apapun selain rekan kerja. Dia bosku dan aku karyawan magang, persis seperti apa yang ia katakan kemarin. Sebatas itu saja. Tak lebih." Ia menggigit bibir, menahan muntahan kekesalan yang telah sampai di ujung lidah. "Yang di restoran itu cuma akting."

"Dia yang memintamu berpura-pura menjadi kekasihnya di depan kakakmu?"

Sakura menolak untuk mengucapkannya secara langsung, tapi sebuah anggukan kecil disertai helaan napas panjang sudah cukup untuk menjadi jawaban bagi pemuda itu.

"Begitu rupanya," bisik Naruto halus seraya membawa satu tangannya ke atas kepala, mengusap helaian surai pirangnya ke belakang. "Sudah kuduga. Memang aku yang salah."

Sakura mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi, meminta penjelasan.

Naruto tampak tak serta merta membuka suara. Ia kembali menunduk sembari mengambil sendok kecil yang berada di piring cawan minumnya, digunakannya untuk mengaduk kopi. Riak kecil tercipta di permukaan liquid hitam itu. "Seharusnya aku tak mengajaknya bertemu." Terdengar bunyi dentingan ketika sendoknya terantuk sisi dalam cangkir. "Saat Hinata memberitahuku bahwa Sasuke berpacaran dengan adiknya, jujur aku ikut senang." Ia menggeleng pasrah. "Kupikir dia sudah tak punya perasaan apa-apa lagi terhadap Hinata."

Perkataan Naruto sontak mengejutkan Sakura. "Kau tahu kalau dia..." Ia segan menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Bagaimanapun juga ia menghargai status Naruto sebagai tunangan Hinata. Sangat tidak etis menyebutnya secara terang-terangan, biarpun pemuda itu yang terlebih dahulu membawa topik sensitif ini ke dalam pembicaraan mereka.

"Mungkin aku terlihat bodoh tapi aku tidak buta. Aku bisa melihat sikapnya sejak dulu."

"Kau _…._ " Sakura mencari kata yang tepat untuk Naruto. "Sedikitpun tidak marah atau keberatan?"

Leher Naruto tampak bergerak naik turun, menelan ludah. Mungkin ia juga bingung mendeskripsikan perasaannya sendiri. "Aku tak tahu _…._ " Ia mengangkat bahu gamang. "Yang pasti aku merasa sangat buruk sekarang, terutama pada Sasuke." Ia mengatupkan bibir, tak melepaskan pandangannya ke arah cangkir putih yang ia sentuh. "Aku menyayangi kakakmu. Dari dulu... semenjak kami mahasiswa baru." Ia memulai ceritanya dengan sorot mata yang kian masygul. "Tapi begitu menyadari Sasuke juga mempunyai rasa yang sama pada Hinata, aku langsung mundur. Aku merasa tak pantas bersaing dengan lelaki seperti dia. Sasuke sangat sempurna sedangkan aku apa? Tak ada bisa kubanggakan." Ia tersenyum sedih. "Bahkan aku pernah diam-diam berniat mendekatkan Hinata pada Sasuke karena kupikir mereka pasti akan sangat cocok. Aku ingin Hinata mendapatkan pria yang baik." Pemuda beriris sejernih laut itu berhenti sejenak. Ia meraih kopi yang sedari tadi teranggur, meneguknya sedikit.

Sementara Sakura cuma bisa mengunci mulut, tak bisa berkomentar, trenyuh atas kedewasaan Naruto, melepaskan gadis yang ia sukai untuk bersama dengan pria lain. Apakah masih ada orang setulus itu lagi di dunia ini?

"Sasuke adalah pria yang pasif. Ia bersikap baik, namun tetap menyimpan rapat-rapat perasaannya yang sebenarnya. Aku tak mau ikut campur dan membiarkan hubungan pertemanan mereka. Aku menjaga jarak dari Hinata dan menyibukkan diri di organisasi agar tak terlalu memikirkan kakakmu." Ia mendesah sebelum melanjutkan kisahnya lagi. Bibirnya tersungging sendu. "Beberapa tahun kemudian kami semua lulus. Sasuke kembali Jepang. Kecuali aku dan Hinata. Kami masih melanjutkan karir di sana. Kami berdua mulai dekat kembali karena sebagai orang asing yang berasal dari tempat yang sama, kami sering mengadakan perkumpulan mahasiswa. Dari situ aku tahu, sampai ia pulang pun, Sasuke tak pernah memberitahu Hinata mengenai perasaannya. Mereka tak pernah berkomunikasi setelahnya dan kupikir Sasuke pasti tak menyukai Hinata lagi. Tak disangka kakakmu menyatakan cinta padaku. Dari ramen yang ia berikan di hari valentine, ia menyisipkan sebuah surat." Rona merah menyapu kedua pipinya saat kenangan itu melayang jauh ke masa lalu. Ia mengulum bibir, mengangkat wajah, menatap Sakura yang balas tersenyum padanya—dilihat dari kedua matanya yang menyipit ramah.

"Menurutmu apa Sasuke bisa memaafkanku, Sakura- _chan_?" Ia berujar lirih, mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya ke atas meja lagi dengan gusar seraya melemparkan pandangan yang menurut Sakura, memelas dan memohon. Seolah berharap jawaban gadis itu sesuai dengan keinginannnya, menciptakan tanda tanya besar di benak Sakura. Kenapa Naruto harus merasa bersalah dan terlampau gelisah? Sudah jalannya jika semuanya terjadi seperti ini. Tidakkah ia berpikir bahwa pengorbanannya sudah cukup besar dan menguras kesabaran? Waktunya ia hidup tenteram bersama perempuan pilihannya, apapun yang terjadi. Mencintai dan dicintai tanpa harus melukai pihak lain merupakan hal yang langka, cenderung mustahil bahkan. Sangat tak mungkin membahagiakan semua orang. Ia harus pahami itu. Bukan maksud untuk menggurui dan menghakimi, tapi orang-orang seperti Naruto lah yang akan sering disakiti, sengaja atau tidak sengaja. Meski akhirnya Sakura pun harus mengakui, keihklasan pasti akan selalu berbuah manis. Namun membayangkan orang yang dicintai bersama figur lain? Ia meremas ujung taplak. Mengetahui Sasuke menaruh hati pada Hinata saja sudah membuatnya teriris setengah mati. Apalagi jika ia sendirilah yang mendekatkan Sasuke dengan wanita yang disukai. Ia memang manusia egois. Mencintai tapi masih merasa kecewa dan menuntut pamrih, seperti kata Gaara.

"Kau dan kakakku—kalian pantas berbahagia," ucap Sakura jujur. Ia menurunkan masker, memperlihatkan senyumnya yang tulus, berusaha menenangkan Naruto. "Sasuke bukan anak-anak lagi. Ia orang yang..." Ekspresinya berubah sedih ketika mengingat kebaikan pria itu, kebersamaan mereka, dan saat tamparan keras darinya menyentuh wajah Sasuke. "...ia orang yang sangat baik. Benar-benar baik. Ia akan mengerti. Pasti. Dia cuma butuh waktu. Beri dia kesempatan." Naruto bisa mendengar suara itu tersendat dan gemetar. Ia langsung menggenggam tangan Sakura hangat, mengalirkan rasa nyaman. Ia sedikit tahu perasaan gadis ini. Dapat terlihat dari raut dan caranya menyebut nama Sasuke, sama seperti dirinya ketika menyebut nama Hinata.

Merasakan jemarinya diremas pelan, Sakura menengok dan melihat Naruto tengah memandangnya dengan teduh.

"Sakura- _chan_ _…._ " Senyum pemuda itu terpatri lembut. "Ketika kita merelakan sesuatu, yakinlah ada hal menyenangkan yang akan datang." Intonasinya semakin lunak. "Yang terpenting adalah bagaimana caranya membahagiakan dia. Bukan memilikinya. Kita tak bisa memaksakan hal yang berada di luar kendali kita. Satu-satunya yang bisa dilakukan adalah berbuat sesuatu yang baik untuknya tanpa mengharap apapun. Percayalah kalau jodoh pasti bersatu. Kalau tidak _…._ " Naruto mengeratkan genggamannya. "Kita harus menerimanya. Dia akan bertemu dengan kebahagiaannya dan kita pasti akan bertemu dengan kebahagiaan kita sendiri. Sesimple itu."

Sakura mengusap pelupuknya yang berair sambil tertawa muram. Menertawakan dirinya yang begitu lemah jika disinggung mengenai Sasuke. "Aku tak berjiwa lapang sepertimu."

Naruto mencondongkan tubuh, menepuk pundak Sakura gemas. Kerutan di dahinya menghilang. "Kau hanya butuh pengendalian." Ia kemudian menempelkan telunjuk dan jari tengah di pelipis, ditariknya napas dalam-dalam dan diembuskannya lagi bak orang yang tengah bermeditasi. "Lakukan itu jika kau memergokinya bercumbu dengan wanita lain." Senyum Naruto melebar dan Sakura tak punya pilihan kecuali ikut tergelak. Pemuda itu punya tawa yang menular.

Setelah suasana dirasa mulai mencair, Naruto lantas berucap dengan suaranya yang rendah. Wajahnya serius meski ujung bibirnya masih melengkung tipis. "Ikhlaskan semua dan jangan berharap. Bukankah ombak yang terhempas jauh ke tepi pantai akan tetap kembali ke lautan?" Netranya menengadah ke langit-langit. Pikirannya membumbung tinggi, menembus memori beberapa tahun silam. Ya, ombak akan tetap kembali sejauh apapun ia terdampar. Itulah yang sering ia yakini dalam hati. Dan terbukti sampai sekarang, ia merelakan cintanya dan ia mendapat apa yang ia harapkan. Naruto menepuk bagian dadanya sendiri sembari melanjutkan, "Begitu pula dengan tulang rusuk. Tak mungkin tertukar dan akan kembali kepada pemiliknya. Cepat atau lambat."

Sakura terdiam sejenak, memejamkan mata, menarik udara dan menghelanya kembali. Mencerna kalimat itu baik-baik dan ditanamkan ke batinnya yang mulai tenang. "Terima kasih, _Nii-san_." Kelopaknya terbuka, menampilkan manik emeraldnya yang jernih. "Ucapanmu membuatku lebih damai. Kau mengingatkanku pada Gaara."

"Gaara? Siapa?"

Raut wajah Sakura melembut. "Salah satu sahabatku, sahabat pria terbaik yang aku punya." Ada nada bangga yang terselip di kalimatnya dan Naruto dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. "Dia sering membantuku di setiap kesempatan, memberiku nasehat. Bahkan aku tak canggung lagi menangis di depannya. Orangnya bisa dipercaya."

"Dari bicaramu saja, aku dapat membayangkan sosoknya bagaimana. Pasti dia pemuda yang hebat." Naruto tersenyum simpul. "Apa kau yakin hubungan kalian hanya sebatas itu?"

Sakura mengerjapkan-ngerjapkan mata, tertawa kecil. "Tentu saja. Tapi mungkin lebih dari itu." Sakura menyeru sambil menautkan telunjuk kiri dan kanannya, memperlihatkannya pada Naruto. "Hubungan kami sudah seperti saudara."

Naruto menggangguk-angguk paham seraya meraih cangkir di hadapannya. "Tapi biasanya dalam suatu hubungan pertemanan laki-laki dan perempuan, akan ada salah satu orang yang mati-matian menahan perasaannya," gumamnya sesaat sebelum menegak minumannya hingga tandas.

"Apa?" Sakura memiringkan kepala, tak terlalu mendengar perkataan pemuda berambut kuning itu.

Naruto menggeleng, mengibaskan tangannya beberapa kali. "Tak ada apa-apa," tukasnya pendek sambil melirik ke arah arlojinya. Sudah waktunya ia pulang, ingin beristirahat lebih dulu, menyimpan tenaganya untuk keberangkatan sore nanti. Namun baru saja ia akan pamit, perhatian mereka tiba-tiba tertuju pada lengkingan dering ponsel dari dekat rak.

Sakura bangkit, mengambil ponselnya, dan seketika itu juga mendesah risau saat melihat nama pengontak. Ia mendiamkan benda itu begitu saja di tempatnya semula.

"Kenapa tidak diangkat?"

Sakura menoleh, mengusap wajahnya yang lesu. "Dari _Deputy Manager_ divisi tempatku bekerja. Dia pasti mengomeli dan menginterogasi aku habis-habisan." Senyum masam terukir di bibirnya. Ia tak bisa membayangkan Ino yang akan terus-terusan mencecarnya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan seputar Sasuke. Gadis itu pintar membaca situasi. Apalagi jika bersinggungan dengan Sakura. Ino sahabat yang baik, tapi sayang kadar emosinya terlalu tinggi. Ia tak mau menyeret Ino ke dalam masalah. "Aku anak baru dan sudah izin selama beberapa hari."

Naruto mengangkat satu alisnya. "Kau seharusnya mengangkat teleponmu. Kau bisa terkena masalah nanti."

Sakura mendudukkan dirinya dengan malas di kursi. "Dari awal aku sudah terkena masalah." Ia mengedikkan bahu. "Aku membuat bosku sendiri murka. Apa yang kuharapkan? Kenaikan gaji? Mereka pasti akan segera memecatku."

"Kalau Sasuke memecatmu, akan kuberi tahu kakakmu untuk—"

"Jangan!" pekik Sakura tanpa sadar. "Kumohon jangan," timpalnya serius. Entah apa anggapan Sasuke jika nama Hinata terbawa-bawa ke dalam urusan pekerjaannya. Mungkin laki-laki itu akan mengeluarkan _statement_ yang lebih kejam pada dirinya, jauh mengiris dari yang sebelumnya ia keluarkan. "Hinata tidak perlu tahu. Lagipula aku juga sudah tidak yakin bekerja di sana lagi," ucapnya ragu, namun cepat-cepat ditambahkan ketika mendapati tatapan Naruto yang prihatin. "Tenang saja. Siapa yang peduli?" ujarnya sok tak acuh. "Kalaupun dipecat aku bisa kerja di mana saja. Aku punya keahlian mumpuni, banyak lapangan kerja yang terbuka, perusahaan banyak yang membutuhkan karyawan, dan..." Suaranya perlahan tenggelam, menyadari bahwa pembelaan apapun yang ia ucapkan akan tetap terdengar palsu di telinga pemuda pirang yang terus-terusan melayangkan pandangan aneh ke arahnya. Zaman sekarang, mencari pekerjaan yang layak adalah perkara sulit. Semua orang tahu itu. "...begitulah. Yang jelas jangan katakan apapun pada kakakku." Ia mengembuskan napas panjang-panjang.

Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sambil merogoh saku belakang celananya, meraih dompet, membukanya, lantas mengeluarkan selembar kartu kecil berwarna putih berkilat. Ia menyodorkan kartu nama itu ke hadapan Sakura. "Setiap pertemuan pasti ada maksudnya, kan?" tuturnya dengan senyum tipis terkembang. "Mungkin ini alasannya. Perusahaan Uzumaki memang belum sebesar perusahaan milik Uchiha, tapi bekerja di perusahaan ini adalah sesuatu yang layak."

Sakura meraih lembaran tersebut dan memerhatikannya secara saksama.

"Aku senang jika kau bisa bergabung."

Gadis itu tertegun. "Tapi itu berarti... aku harus _…._ "

"Harus pindah ke luar negeri. Ya, sayangnya begitu. Kantor kami berbasis di sana. Tak ada di Jepang." Naruto melanjutkan kata-kata Sakura. "Tapi kau bisa lebih dekat lagi dengan kakakmu. Bukankah itu menyenangkan?"

Sakura terdiam cukup lama, seakan mempertimbangkan tawaran Naruto. Ia menggigit bibir, menggenggam kartu nama itu erat-erat. Apakah ini jalan terbaik? Bukankah ini kesempatan yang terbuka untuknya? Apa lagi yang ia tunggu?

Naruto yang paham akan kegalauan gadis _pink_ itu, kembali berbicara. Kali ini dengan intonasi yang sangat lembut, tak ingin memaksa. "Memang sulit meninggalkan tempat ini, meninggalkan sahabat-sahabatmu, meninggalkan orang-orang yang kau sayangi _…._ " Ia tak sadar, kalimatnya yang terakhir membuat ekspresi Sakura berubah kelam. "Kadang kau harus berani mengambil langkah berbeda. Pikirkan saja dulu matang-matang."

Sakura mendesah samar, tersenyum kecil, lalu menatap pemuda itu lurus-lurus. Berusaha mencari keyakinan di mata biru yang hangat dan dalam itu. Meski ia tahu, sebagian hatinya masih meronta ragu.

"Kira-kira _…._ " Ia berkata lirih. "Kapan aku bisa berangkat?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Garaa _…._ "

Semburat merah reflek menyerang kedua pipinya begitu mendengar gadis itu menyebut namanya. Jika berhadapan langsung, ia pasti akan berusaha untuk terlihat normal dan biasa saja. Tapi ini di rumah dan tak ada siapapun yang akan melihat tingkahnya. Ia tak berniat untuk menyembunyikan perasaannya yang terpancar kuat dari kedua bola matanya yang berbinar cerah.

"Sakura _…._ " Ia tersenyum lembut. "Kau sudah sehat?"

"Umm... Yah _…._ " Suara di ujung telepon itu meragu. "Ada yang ingin kusampaikan."

"Ada apa?" Gaara mengerutkan kening dalam-dalam.

Helaan napas berat terdengar cukup jelas. Lama ia terdiam, sampai akhirnya kalimat itu meluncur tajam dan sukses memudarkan senyumnya sekaligus membuat jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak di detik itu juga.

"Kalau aku pergi jauh _…_ kau tak apa-apa kan?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Kepakkanlah sayapmu lebar-lebar. Jika itu membuatmu bahagia, aku rela tersungkur dalam debu dan melihatmu melambung bebas ke angkasa._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Author's note :**

Untuk chap ini diiringi sama lagunya avril (when you're gone) & lain-lain...

Fic ini udah sy pikirin endingnya gimana. Tapi untuk menuju ending itu saya harus mikir dulu. Dan pastinya saya harus update fic lain dan bagi-bagi waktu buat ngetik. Saya tuh kalau ngetik suka nyicil. Per hari itu satu huruf *dislepet sendal. Per hari itu semampunya sekitar satu sampai tiga halaman. Kalo lagi rajin, bisa lebih dari itu. Jadi maaf kalo fic ini agak lambat update-nya. Semoga bisa dimaklumi. Paling cepet kemarin dua minggu udah update. Tapi dua chapter terakhir ini sebulan sekali. Mudah-mudahan bisa lebih cepet dari itu atau paling gak, gak lewat dari sebulan.

Ficnya saya ubah ke rate M atas saran di review, makasih ;). Terus di atas ada cuplikan chap sebelumnya. Itu saran dari reviewer di fic yang lain. Udah dua kali dapet saran kayak gitu. Daripada ketiga kalinya udah bukan review lagi yang melayang ke saya (takutnya sekalian pake batu), jadi saya taruh aja di sini. Di fic multichap lain nanti juga kyk gitu.

Terus buat ayuyu yang nanya, 'matahari kan termasuk bintang juga'. Pertanyaan yg bagus, Nak *digampar. Gini penjelasan (ngibul)nya. Di fic ini, penamaannya aja sih yg beda. Matahari di siang hari, kalau bintang di malam hari (Meskipun sama-sama bintang). Jadi kalau di lihat dari bumi (dari sisi Sasuke), Gaara itu ibaratkan aja kayak bintang alpha canis majoris/sirius (bintang yang paling terang di langit malam) yang ada di luar tata surya (interpretasi Gaara itu orang luar) dan jauh dari bumi (artinya gak terlalu akrab sm sasuke), tapi si bintangnya masih bisa dilihat sama bumi & titik cahayanya terang nemenin bulan di langit (Sasuke bisa ngeliat Gaara sama Sakura). Gitu... Kalo kamu gak ngerti jgn timpuk saya karena sy juga gak ngerti sebenernya *ngibrit.

Oke, segitu aja. Maaf kepanjangan. Thanks for reading, minna-san.


End file.
